Larga Vida
by KuchikiAra
Summary: Siguiendo la línea de Un Héroe en Slytherin. Pequeñas historias del año tras año desde la batalla de Hogwarts hasta el epílogo. Momentos en la vida de Harry y Ginny, Draco y Hermione, los Weasley, y los viejos amigos de Hogwarts. El mundo comenzó a cambiar.
1. Un año Después

Mi hermana - la promotora inicial del fic que escribí anteriormente "Un Héroe en Slytherin" - le acaba de dar luz verde a estos cortos fragmentos que escribí, siguiendo a los personajes principales de mi fic anterior desde el fin de la guerra hasta el epílogo.

Espero que los disfruten, tanto si han leido el fic anterior como si no. Saludos! :)

* * *

 _"El cambio es la ley de la vida. Y aquellos que miran sólo hacia el pasado o el presente ciertamente se perderán el futuro" John F. Kennedy_

* * *

 **Un año después.**

Algunas personas amaban la atención, como Draco, y probablemente también Ginny. Otras, se había acostumbrado a ella con el paso de los años, como Harry. Y luego estaba Hermione, que odiaba todo eso y dudaba, sinceramente, poder acostumbrarse nunca.

Haber regresado a Hogwarts parecía haber sido una mala idea desde el primer día, porque ni Draco ni ella parecían poder escapar de las miradas de los demás, o de las preguntas. Como los mejores amigos de Harry Potter, siempre parecían estar en el foco de atención de todo mundo. Draco lo llevaba bastante bien, a decir verdad. Pero Hermione había estado a punto de perder la paciencia en más de una ocasión, especialmente con las niñas de su casa. Era una suerte poder estar empacando para volver a casa por fin.

Acabó de guardar los libros, las túnicas del colegio, las plumas y tinteros, y antes de salir del dormitorio que había ocupado por siete años de su vida, le dio un último vistazo al lugar. No se entristecía por marcharse, aunque sentía un deje de nostalgia, al pensar en los años pasados. Había crecido en las paredes de ese colegio, había conocido a sus amigos, y se había enamorado. Pero nada de lo que amaba permanecería ahora en Hogwarts, la vida la esperaba fuera de los portones del castillo.

Ya había decidido, luego de varias conversaciones con Kingsley, que lo que quería hacer era seguir una carrera de Leyes en el Ministerio, de esa manera podría continuar con sus esfuerzos con la P.E.D.D.O. Draco ya apoyaba en esa decisión, de hecho él también pensaba unirse al ministerio, aunque en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Tenía la leve sospecha de que sería imposible conseguir un trabajo en Gringotts después de haberlo asaltado.

Era una suerte que ofertas de trabajo no les faltaran. Fuera de Gringotts, no les faltaba ofertas de trabajo, una ventaja al ser parte del cuarteto dorado (asi era como se referían a ellos la prensa).

\- ¿Todo listo? – preguntó Draco, esbozando una sonrisa cuando la vio aparecer por el vestíbulo.

\- Más que listo.

Tomó de su mano, y cruzaron la entrada del castillo, al igual que el resto de los alumnos, para encaminarse al que sería su último viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

El tren no estaba tan lleno de gente como solía estar antes, muchos alumnos no habían vuelto al colegio o… bueno, habían muerto en la batalla. De todos modos, en lugar de buscar un compartimiento para los dos solos, Hermione y Draco se unieron a sus compañeros: Neville, Luna, las hermanas Greengrass, Blaise, Theo Nott y Susan Bones.

Luna estaba, como siempre, concentrada en leer su ejemplar del Quisquilloso, y sólo levantó la vista para decir "hola" con una sonrisa. Blaise y Theo jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico, Neville y Daphne estaban leyendo el periódico, y Susan y Astoria cuchicheaban en voz baja. Todos les saludaron en el momento en que abrieron la puerta del compartimiento.

\- Nos preguntábamos donde se habían metido – dijo Neville, haciendo espacio a un lado para que la pareja se sentara.

\- No teníamos tanta prisa como ustedes, me parece- dijo Draco, y tomó unas ranas de chocolate que Susan le ofrecía.

\- Estábamos hablando sobre lo que dice El Profeta el día de hoy – dijo Neville, pasándole el periódico a Hermione.

Ella leyó uno de los encabezados, que Neville le estaba señalando.

"SEVERUS SNAPE: ¿PATÁN O SANTO?"

\- Rita Skeeter… - dijo Draco entredientes, al ver quién era la autora del artículo. – No me sorprende.

\- Está escribiendo un libro sobre él, de hecho – dijo Daphne, y hubo una mueca de disgusto colectiva entre todos los alumnos de Slytherin.

A Harry aquello no le gustaría, después de que se había esforzado tanto en que el profesor Snape recibiera el reconocimiento que merecía. ¿Acaso Skeeter no entendía que era mejor no meter las narices en aquellos asuntos? Harry la había dejado en la miseria, si un solo knut, luego de demandarla por todas las calumnias que había levantado sobre él en la biografía de Dumbledore y sus otros artículos.

\- Me sorprende que todavía haya gente que la lea – dijo Blaise – algunos nunca dejan de ser unos estúpidos.

\- Cambiemos de tema – dijo Astoria enseguida - ¿Qué saben de Harry y Ginny? – preguntó, mirando a Draco y a Hermione.

\- A Harry le va bien, está muy ocupado ahora que la oficina recluta nuevos aurores. – dijo Hermione.

Desde que el ministerio había dejado de usar Dementores, los aurores eran los encargados de vigilar la prisión de magos, un trabajo demasiado importante y de cuidado, para el que lamentablemente no existían suficientes cabezas.

\- Estoy pensando presentarme para las pruebas – dijo entonces Neville.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Draco, sorprendido.

\- Bueno, en principio pensé en que me gustaría enseñar en Hogwarts, escuché que la profesora Sprout piensa retirarse pronto pero… bueno, la profesora McGonagall dice que soy muy joven aún, así que pensé que ser auror sería una buena opción.

\- Eso sería excelente, Neville – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa – Creo que Ron también comenzó hace poco…

Siguieron hablando durante el resto del trayecto de lo que cada uno haría con su vida después de Hogwarts. Daphne, que no tenía necesidad de trabajar, pensaba seguir con sus estudios en casa, y Astoria tenía pensado seguir una carrera como Sanadora en San Mungo. Blaise y Theo, pues… bueno, ellos tenían dinero suficiente para dedicarse a viajar y descansar por mucho tiempo, aunque este último también estaba interesado en asuntos diplomáticos. Y en cuanto a Luna, ella emprendería - ¡por fin! – su búsqueda de los Snornacks de Cuernos Arrugados.

Cuando llegaron al andén nueve y tres cuartos, Hermione y Draco se despidieron de sus compañeros y cruzaron juntos la barrera. Algunas personas los señalaban con el dedo, sin ninguna vergüenza, pero ellos simplemente hicieron como si el resto del mundo fuera invisible.

\- ¡Hermione, querida!

Sus padres la estaban esperando para llevarla a casa, y en cuanto los vieron agitaron los brazos en su dirección.

\- Hola mamá, hola papá – dijo ella, abrazando primero a su madre.

Era curioso. No hace mucho que había recuperado a sus padres, y de nuevo sus días en el hogar familiar, el lugar donde había crecido, estaban contados. Aunque la diferencia era grande: la próxima vez que saliera de casa no lo haría con tristeza, no lo haría con el sentimiento de estar enfrentando la muerte y la oscuridad. Sería un momento feliz, un momento que llevaban tiempo planeando, el paso natural para seguir con sus vidas.

\- Ha pasado tiempo, Draco – dijo su padre, estirando el brazo para estrechar la mano del muchacho.

\- ¿Cómo está, señor Granger? – saludó Draco, esbozando una sonrisa y estrechando la mano del hombre.

Draco miró alrededor. Al principio no la vio, pero estaba parada no muy lejos de ellos, digna y elegante como siempre.

\- Espera un momento – dijo él, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hermione antes de alejarse.

Hermione vio, nerviosa, como él se acercaba a su madre. Habían discutido acerca de esto antes: ella creí que era mejor esperar, él que debían comenzar poco a poco – y llevaba todo el año hablando del tema con su madre, tratando de llegar a un acuerdo –y al final Draco acabó ganando.

Si iban a formar una vida juntos, esos dos mundos totalmente distintos tenían que encontrarse alguna vez. Y ellos habían decidido, hace mucho tiempo ya, que formarían una vida juntos.

\- Mamá, papá – dijo Hermione, tomando aire – Draco quiere presentarles a alguien…

Draco y su madre se acercaron. Narcisa estaba seria y tensa, se podía ver desde la distancia. La expresión en su rostro, sin embargo, no denotaba ningún disgusto. Hermione debía admitir, que la madre de su novio era muy buena fingiendo y ocultando: después de todo, ella había logrado engañar al mismo Lord Voldemort.

\- Señor Granger, Señora Granger, quiero presentarles a mi madre, Narcisa Malfoy.

\- Encantada de conocerla, señora Malfoy – dijo la madre de Hermione con una sonrisa, extendiendo la mano.

Hubo una fracción de segundo en la cual pareció que el saludo no sería devuelto, pero entonces, para sorpresa de Hermione, Narcisa también extendió la mano en un saludo.

\- Un placer, señora Granger.

Hermione suspiró. Así, poco a poco, las cosas cambian cuando uno se esfuerza en conseguir algo.


	2. Dos Años Después

_"El amor es amistad que se enciendo en fuego. Es un silencioso entendimiento, confianza mutua, compartir y perdonar. Es lealtad en los buenos y malos tiempos. Se conforma con menos que perfección y da espacio para debilidades humanas." Ann Landers._

* * *

 **Dos años después.**

La primera tarde del cuarto mes del año el sol estaba radiante, el día invitaba a celebrar. La Madriguera nunca había estado tan atestada de gente como en los días previos, cuando toda la familia se reunió y los amigos más cercanos no dejaban de hacer visitas, insistiendo en ayudar. En comparación, llevar a cabo la boda de Bill y Fleur había sido de lo más sencillo, a pesar de las circunstancias.

Resultó que, cuando la noticia de que una estrella del Quidditch en ascenso, y el gran héroe de la guerra se difundió, fue una tarea titánica mantener alejados a los curiosos. Más de uno había sido atrapado por Ron y Fred, y descubierto lo desagradable que podía ser el sujeto de prueba de los productos de Sortilegios Weasley.

\- Curioso, que la más joven de todos sea la segunda en casarse – dijo la señora Tonks, mientras dejaba en el suelo a Ted, que corría a jugar con la pequeña Victoiré.

La primera nieta Weasley estaba por cumplir un año, y ya comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos. Era, simplemente, preciosa. Lo había sido desde el momento en que nació, y cuando los tíos, los abuelos y los amigos la vieron, quedaron prendados de ella. Tal vez fuera porque era un octavo veela, pero la señora Weasley decía que hubiera sido igual de encantadora de todas formas. Si alguna vez hubo discordias y desagrado por tener a Fleur en la familia, todo aquello desapareció con el nacimiento de la niña.

\- No es cuggioso paga nada – dijo Fleur, mientras arrebataba de las manos de la pequeña una varita falsa que seguramente Ron había dejado descuidadamente por allí. – Ellos egstán hechos el uno pagga el otro.

\- ¿Está Ginny por aquí? – preguntó Hermione, asomando la cabeza a la sala – ya casi es hora.

\- Ya debería haber bajado – dijo la señora Weasley – iré a ver…

\- Déjeme, señora Weasley – dijo Hermione, sonriendo - yo iré por ella.

Fue hasta la habitación de Ginny, abrió la puerta ruidosamente, pero su amiga ni siquiera se giró. Se miraba al espejo y se retorcía las manos, claramente nerviosa. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, ya sabía que sería así, aunque llevaba semanas asegurando que sería un día absolutamente común y corriente.

Ginny había jurado que no tendría por qué sentirse así, que iba a mantener la calma. Nada sería diferente a lo que ya era. Era sólo Harry.

Era Harry.

Se iba a casar.

Y si seguía mirándose en el espejo un segundo más, saldría saltando por la ventana.

\- Ejem, ejem – tosió Hermione, y Ginny saltó hacia atrás, sorprendida. Entonces vio a Hermione, y frunció el ceño. - ¿Te parece que mis imitaciones son bastante buenas, también?

\- Qué graciosa.

\- Estás preciosa – dijo Hermione, aprobando la imagen de su amiga.

Las dos habían tenido muchas dudas, cuando Fleur se ofreció a ayudarlas con el vestido de novia, pero el que acabaron encontrando para Ginny le sentaba perfectamente. Caía suavemente sobre ella, sin complicados pliegues, pero los encajes con destellos dorados la hacían brillar. Su pelo rojo estaba recogido de costado, y también brillaba.

Ginny no respondió al comentario, así que Hermione adivinó que seguía nerviosa, tanto como su amigo a quien acababa de dejar con Draco, esperando por ella.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, Harry está más nervioso que tú – le dijo Hermione, sin ningún reparo en traicionar al muchacho – de hecho me envió para asegurarme de que no te escaparas.

\- ¿Por qué iría a escaparme?

\- Eso mismo fue lo que yo le dije – le contó Hermione, suspirando – pero ya ves, de pronto y decides que te va suficiente bien como soltera, y que un año viviendo juntos te hizo desistir de la idea. ¿Ridículo, verdad? Pero parece que estás en las mismas…

Ginny suspiró. Se sentó en la cama, y Hermione se sentó al lado suyo.

\- Es sólo que he imaginado esto tantas veces… pero no pensé que sería un asunto de interés de toda Inglaterra. Incluso me han llegado tarjetas de Bulgaria, de América y de otros países del mundo, y no todas eran de felicitación, ¿sabes?

Hermione sabía que Ginny había estado bajo mucha presión durante el último mes. Acababa de convertirse en la Capitana de las Arpías de Holyhead, pero su entrenadora no veía con buenos ojos la idea de un matrimonio le había advertido que no formar una familia sería el adiós definitivo a su carrera como jugadora profesional. Eso sin contar con que todos los fans esperaban que las Arpías ganaran la temporada con ella como capitana.

Al ser dos de las figuras más queridas por la comunidad mágica, Harry y Ginny tenían todos los ojos puestos sobre ellos, y tener las esperanzas de cientos sobre su futuro tampoco era fácil. Sin contar con que, sobre todo en el caso de Harry, les hacía recordar la razón por la cual eran tan conocidos, y aquellos recuerdos no eran precisamente felices.

Era el tipo de presiones que podrían destruir a una pareja común y corriente, pero Harry y Ginny no eran una pareja común y corriente. Fuertes y firmes los dos, luego de todo lo que habían atravesado en tres años de noviazgo y varios más de amistad, el suelo se mantenía bien firme debajo de ellos.

\- Lo que tienes son sólo nervios, como todas las novias – dijo Hermione, recogiendo un mechó de pelo rojo que se había escapado de su lugar – pero mañana no habrá ninguna diferencia, excepto que ya no serás Ginevra Weasley, sino Ginevra Potter.

Ginny inspiró profundo y se relajó.

\- Si, cierto, tienes razón.

\- Tengo la razón el 95 por ciento de las veces – dijo Hermione con suficiencia – Y ahora vamos abajo junto a tu padre, o Harry de verdad creerá que lo has dejado plantado.

La situación bajo el toldo donde los invitados y el novio aguardaban, no distaba de lo que Hermione había descrito. Harry se paseaba nerviosamente de un lado para el otro.

\- ¿Nervioso? – Draco le dio una sonrisa burlona – Claro, no podríamos culparla si se arrepiente. Después de todo es linda, es una buena jugadora de Quidditch, es famosa y tiene a muchos comiendo en la palma de su mano.

Harry le dirigió una mirada asesina al padrino, que no hacía nada para mejorar la situación.

\- No estás ayudando. Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo.

\- Sólo bromeo. Mira, allí vuelve Hermione.

Harry se giró hacia su amiga, que volvía para ocupar su lugar.

\- Cambia esa cara, Harry, ya viene.

\- Veremos quien se ríe de quien dentro de un par de meses – dijo Harry, a modo de amenaza.

Él estaba seguro de que, si él se encontraba nervioso en ese momento, Draco y Hermione lo estarían mucho más dentro de un par de meses, ya que ellos tendrían que lidiar con invitados muggles e invitados magos. ¡Ja! Quería ver cómo salvarían esa situación.

Pero Harry no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en su venganza, porque en ese momento la música comenzó a sonar y al final de la fila aparecieron el señor Weasley y Ginny.

Ella estaba tan hermosa, que él olvidó respirar.

Era maravilloso como, a pesar de verla todos los días, a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, nunca empezaba a acostumbrarse a su belleza, y a que alguien tan increíble como ella lo hubiera escogido a él.

Y entonces, cuando se tomaron de las manos, los nervios desaparecieron. Porque era así como debía ser, desde el principio. Harry debió haberlo sentido desde el día en que la vio corriendo detrás del tren, la pequeña desconocida que capturó su atención por un breve instante, y después entró a su vida para quedarse.

La señora Weasley lloró por los dos por igual, e incluso Hermione derramó lágrimas – uno diría, que habiendo estado hablando de la boda por semanas, ella tampoco debería ponerse tan sentimental por el asunto – pero era inevitable. Era parte de la vida.

\- Bailas bien – le dijo Ginny, abrazándole mientras bailaban.

La noche comenzaba a caer, y varias veces ellos habían sido separados, por invitados que querían bailar con el novio o con la novia, o viejos conocidos que intercambiaban unas palabras con Harry y a quienes él no podía evitar por simple cortesía. Pero en ese momento por fin podía bailar con su esposa.

\- Tuve una buena maestra, señora Potter.

Ginny suspiró. Sonaba muy bien, había que admitirlo. Sonaba perfecto.


	3. Tres Años Después

_"No sufras. Todo aquello que pierdes vuelve a ti de otra forma"_

* * *

 **Tres años después.**

\- Esperamos que nazca antes de la boda de Percy y Audrey.

\- ¿Y ya tienen un nombre para el bebé? – preguntó Lee, con curiosidad.

Estaba realizando algunos encargos en el Callejón Diagon, y al pasar cerca de la tienda, se dio cuenta de que habían sido varios meses sin ver a George. Curioso, cuando alguna vez habían sido los mejores amigos. Pero, luego recordaba, habían sido los mejores amigos cuando eran tres: Gred, Feorge y Lee. De hecho, él sólo era el extra, porque los gemelos, cuando estaban juntos, no necesitaban de nadie más.

Lee y George se veían de vez en cuando, pero esas reuniones, en general, eran demasiado tristes y no hacían mucho bien a ninguna de las partes. La última vez que habían conversado fue un par de meses después de la boda de George y Angelina, y de eso hacía tanto que el primer hijo de la pareja estaba a poco de nacer.

\- Si, va a ser un niño – dijo George, mientras se giraba hacia su asistente – Verity, necesitamos doce cajas de surtidos saltaclases. Ron acaba de decir que no quedan más en Hogsmeade, y las clases están por comenzar.

\- Enseguida, señor Weasley –dijo Verity, y se apresuró a desaparecer por una cortina detrás del negocio, para cumplir con las indicaciones de su jefe.

\- ¿Y entonces? – volvió a preguntar Lee.

George le miró como si estuviera haciendo una pregunta estúpida.

\- Se va a llamar Fred, por supuesto.

\- Claro – dijo Lee, sintiéndose en efecto algo tonto. Tal vez no tenía sentido hacer como si las cosas fueran a dejar de ser extrañas entre ellos alguna vez. – Bueno, saluda a Angelina de mi parte. Y felicidades otra vez, hombre – dijo, dándole unas palmadas a George en el hombro.

\- Que te vaya bien, Lee. – George le despidió amablemente, sonriendo.

Pero cuando su antiguo compañero y amigo salió de la tienda, Fred fue a encerrarse en su oficina y se echó con pesadez en el asiento reclinable. Recordar siempre era difícil. Algunos días simplemente eran más duros que otros.

Era feliz, claro. Habían sucedido cosas buenas durante esos años. Él tenía a Angelina, y pronto tendrían al bebé, que era simplemente la mejor cosa que le había pasado desde hace varios años. Y de verdad era feliz por eso. Pero cuando pierdes una parte de ti mismo, cuando te extirpan una parte tuya que siempre creíste indispensable para vivir, no puede dejar menos que marcas de por vida. Y George siempre había creído que Fred y él permanecerían juntos hasta el final de sus vidas.

Fred era el de las ideas más atrevidas, el más extrovertido de los dos. Normalmente, George sólo lo seguía y a veces lo frenaba un poco. Pero de pronto Fred ya no estaba, y él tenía que lidiar solo con situaciones que siempre les habían incumbido a los dos. Todo lo habían hecho juntos.

Habían estado juntos desde que nacieron, y que uno de los dos se fuera tan temprano simplemente… no era natural. Estaba mal. Siempre estaría mal.

George sabía que su familia seguía preocupada por él, todavía recibía constantes visitas de sus hermanos, a veces de sus padres, que pasaban a ver cómo estaba. Ellos no entendían. George no estaba derrotado, él estaba siguiendo adelante con su vida; pero aquel duelo que ellos pretendían que él superase, no lo iba a superar jamás. No era posible.

Cuando el negocio comenzó a crecer, George se negó a conseguir otro socio que le ayudara con la tienda, simplemente porque aquello era algo de Fred y suyo, y no podía reemplazar a su hermano gemelo. Sortilegios Weasley sólo siguió adelante de verdad cuando Ron dejó la Oficina de Aurores y le propuso a George ayudarlo con la tienda. Desde entonces volvieron a ser un éxito, y estaban amasando una verdadera fortuna.

Estaba saliendo adelante, siguiendo con su vida. Quería pensar que Fred estaría orgulloso de él. Algunas veces, al principio, cuando todavía sentía la herida muy profunda y apenas acababa de creer que aquello era real, había querido rendirse. Bromear, reír, nada de aquello venía a él con la facilidad de antes y una vida en la cual él no pudiera reír un poco se le hacía deprimente. Antes de Angelina, en las noches, se quedaba en el piso encima de la tienda, sentando en el suelo y llorando. No respondía a los mensajes de su familia, ni se aparecía por la madriguera. Sabía que el resto de su familia también lo estaba pasando mal, pero él precisamente no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

No eran los que se iban quienes sufrían más, sino los que se quedaban. Él recordaba que en una ocasión, Ginny se había aparecido furiosa por la tienda que llevaba más de dos meses cerrada, y le gritó. Le gritó que ella ya había perdido un hermano, y que no iba a perder al otro también. Que Fred y ella habían sido siempre sus modelos a seguir y no podía soportar verle perdiendo el coraje de esa manera.

Ginny siempre había sido un gigante empacado en envase pequeño, pero ese día, lloró. Y los dos lloraron juntos, hasta que las lágrimas se les secaron. Al día siguiente, George volvió a abrir la tienda.

Fue como si su familia entera reaccionara ante ese gesto, como si el hecho de que George pudiera sobreponerse les diera un poco de esperanzas a todos los demás, también. Poco a poco las cosas volvieron a tomar su curso. Charlie volvió a Rumania, su madre poco a poco fue dejando de llorar, Ron también había dado unos pasos fuera de casa y fue a visitar a Luna y escucharla hablar de lo que fuera que ella tuviera que decir. Ginny comenzó a sonreír, del lado de Harry, y se mudó con él. Bill y Fleur anunciaron que tendrían un bebé, el primer sobrino Weasley. De tanto pretender que se encontraba bien, George comenzó a sentir realmente que estaba bien, algunas veces.

Las cosas no fueron igual que antes, todo había cambiado y tomado una forma distinta. Pero lo básico permanecía igual: ellos eran una familia.

George comenzó a hacer bromas, porque era lo que su hermano habría querido. Y retomó su relación con Angelina. Los meses se tornaron en un año, y un año en dos. Ginny y Harry se habían casado, igual que muchos amigos y conocidos. Y Angelina y él pensaron, que sería una buena idea, en definitiva, porque sencillamente juntos eran más felices que separados, y George dudaba que otra persona –viva- pudiera conocerle mejor que ella. Así que se casaron y formaron una familia.

Poco a poco, fue sanando, aunque algunos días todavía dolían más que otros. Pero también había días en que podía sentirlo. Que su hermano no le había abandonado por completo. Y ahora, que su primer hijo nacería, estaba seguro de que Fred los estaba mirando desde arriba, o quizá más cerca todavía.

Aquellos a quienes amas nunca te abandonan.

Un día, sin duda, se reencontraría con su compañero del crimen de nuevo, pero hasta entonces, él tendría que vivir incluso más intensamente que antes. George tenía que vivir, por los dos.

George se puso de pie y recogió su sombrero. Todavía era temprano, pero se sentía con ganas de ir a casa, cenar una deliciosa sopa y escuchar a su esposa hablar de cómo había sido otro largo día esperando a Fred II.


	4. Cuatro Años Después

_"Larga vida a las paredes que echamos abajo_  
como las luces del reino brillaban solo por ti y por mi"

* * *

 **Cuatro años después.**

2002 fue el año en que las Arpías de Holyhead se alzaron al fin con el primer lugar en la Liga, después de vencer al Puddlemere United en un partido que acabó 580 a 270. Un año que, definitivamente, quedaría en la historia del Quidditch de Bran Bretaña y que le merecía a Ginny Potter un lugar por seguro en la memoria de toda una generación. Así que, por supuesto, esa noche había una gran celebración en la casa de los Potter, Grimmauld Place.

\- ¡Un partido sensacional, Ginny! – Le felicitó Neville, que en ese momento acababa de llegar con Daphne y traían un pastel de calabaza como presente - ¡Felicidades!

\- Porque, claro, para Ginny sólo unas páginas del nuevo libro de historia de Penélope Clearwater no son suficientes. – dijo Daphne, que se veía radiante como la nueva señora Longbottom.

Ginny simplemente rió.

\- Por supuesto, Daphne. Debo esforzarme para no quedar atrás, ¿sabes?

\- Hola, Neville – saludó Harry, que en ese momento se acercaba con un vaso de Whiskey de fuego en la mano, y estrechaba la mano de su amigo.

\- Oímos por allí que andas disfrutando de unas vacaciones, - dijo Daphne – bien merecido.

\- El Profeta dice muchas cosas – dijo Harry, quitándole importancia – En realidad, estoy a punto de viajar a Noruega. El gobierno pidió apoyo a Kingsley por una sublevación de los duendes de la región.

\- Y ya sabes lo que opino al respecto – dijo Hermione, que llegaba también para saludar a sus amigos y fruncía el ceño al oír el comentario de Harry.

\- Pero no vamos a hablar de trabajo hoy – Draco llegó detrás de Hermione y la abrazó de la cintura, depositando un beso sobre su cabeza - ¿verdad, Hermione?

\- ¡Draco, Hermione! Es bueno verlos otra vez. Últimamente no se los ve por ningún lado.

\- Mucho trabajo – dijo Draco, como si eso lo explicara todo.

En opinión de algunos, los Malfoy eran simplemente unos adictos al trabajo – tal vez a Draco se le había pegado por culpa de Hermione – puesto que ni siquiera tenían necesidad de trabajar, y sin embargo se encontraban en una ascendente carrera a los puestos más altos del Ministerio. Había quien decía que Hermione Malfoy aspiraba a ser Ministra de Magia en unos doce o trece años más.

\- Bueno, iremos a saludar a los demás – dijo Neville, que había divisado a Ron y a Luna junto a la mesa de la comida y enseguida caminó hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

Daphne, por otro lado, fue a reunirse con Theo y Tracey. Era una sorpresa encontrar a los dos allí, aunque últimamente todos se sentían amigos de todos al cruzarse en las calles, Theo nunca antes había asistido a una de las reuniones de ex compañeros. Eso, sin duda, tenía que ser cosa de Tracey. Los dos habían estado saliendo por casi cinco meses para el momento, y luego de todas las bodas que tuvieron lugar durante los últimos años, la pregunta era si lo de ellos acabaría en matrimonio también.

\- ¡Hola Daphne! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Hola Tracey, hola Theo – ella saludó con un beso a su antigua compañera de curso. - ¿Cómo va todo?

\- Excelentemente – dijo Tracey – No sabía que ya habían vuelto de la Luna de Miel.

\- Llegamos de España apenas ayer – confirmó Daphne, sonriendo – pero no había manera de perdernos esto.

Luego de tres años de noviazgo, Neville y ella por fin se casaron. Había tomado un tiempo, sobre todo para que los padres de Daphne aceptaran a Neville de buena gana: si, él era un sangre pura, contra eso no había protestas, pero sabían bien que si Daphne – y en consecuencia Astoria – habían corrido tanto peligro luchando en la Batalla de Hogwarts era por causa de ese muchacho. ¡Y un traidor a la sangre, además! ¡Su hija, su preciosa hija mayor, resultó en si misma una traidora a la sangre como la que más! Sin duda, sus padres habían estado indignados.

Fue por eso que aceptaron de mucha mejor gana a Blaise, y que Astoria pudo casarse antes que ella. Claro, eso también tenía que ver con el hecho de que una de las mayores aspiraciones de Astoria era formar una familia, mientras que Daphne se sentía bastante satisfecha con sus progresos en el área de Transformaciones, y el hecho de que había logrado sacar su registro como animaga recientemente. Además, casarse involucraba muchas cosas, y Neville y Daphne habían acordado hace tiempo que no vivirían en la misma casa que la vieja señora Longbottom. Pero al final, Neville le había pedido matrimonio y ella dijo que si, y a sus padres no les quedó más que aceptar que ella iba a pasar a formar parte de una familia muy digna y que Neville era, dentro de todo, una persona a quien podían confiar a su hija.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Daphne cuando era una pequeña que acababa de comenzar en Hogwarts, que acabaría casada – y tan enamorada, tan feliz – con Neville Longbottom, el chico casi Squib de Gryffindor, ella se hubiera reído en la cara del perdedor que se atrevía a decirle aquello. Muchos de los que estaban ese día en casa de los Potter podrían decir lo mismo, y por eso era que todos guardaban un sincero cariño hacia Harry. Él les había cambiado.

\- Oye, ¿entonces has vuelto a tener ninguna noticia de Krum? – preguntó Tracey al oído, como si alguien pudiera estar interesado en escuchar aquello.

Daphne sonrió. Al menos su amistad con Viktor había sobrevivido con los años, y los dos seguían en muy buenos términos.

\- Claro. Resulta que él y su esposa acaban de tener una niña. Realmente adorable.

Y dicho aquello, suspiró. Sabían que eran muy jóvenes aún, pero se imaginó un niño parecido a Neville, sería la cosa más adorable y tierna que podría existir sobre la tierra.

\- ¡ATENCIÓN, TODOS! – dijo en ese momento Ron Weasley, parándose sobre una silla y haciendo tintinear una cuchara con una copa. – En este momento, cortesía de mi hermano George, que no pudo venir hoy, les invito a acercarse a las ventanas. Hay un regalo para mi pequeña hermanita hoy. – miró a Harry, y levantando las cejas, añadió – A ver cómo superas esto, Potter.

Daphne, y todos los demás, se asomaron a las ventanas. Se produjo una explosión de fuegos artificiales que formaron una gran garra encerrada en el emblema verde de las Arpías. Espectacular, como siempre con los hermanos Weasley.

\- Para ser honestos – dijo Harry, alejándose de las ventanas y cruzándose con ella – solía ser fan del Puddlemere, pero ahora hay otros intereses que cuidar… además, el verde nos sienta mejor.

\- Totalmente de acuerdo.

\- ¡Brillante! – dijo Ginny, riendo – Eso tuvo que haber sido idea de George, no se te pudo ocurrir a ti, Ron…

\- ¡Hey! ¿Es ésa la manera de tratar a tu hermano favorito?

\- Tú no eres mi hermano favorito – le dijo Ginny, arqueando una ceja – George lo es.

Ginny ignoró las protestas que su hermano iniciaba y fue junto a Harry, que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala, y se hizo espacio cómodamente en el hueco entre sus piernas.

\- ¿Cansada? – le preguntó él, apartando la cabellera roja de su cuello y masajeando sus hombros.

\- Algo – admitió ella, bostezando – pero ha sido un día extraordinario.

Harry miró alrededor, al enorme grupo de amigos que se había unido a la fiesta esa noche. Ninguno de los dos había esperado que fueran tantos, pero conforme pasaron las horas más y más gente había ido llegando. Quizá lo más asombroso era el grupo tan variado de gente que se encontraba allí: Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors… magos de sangre pura, mestiza o hijos de muggles. Cosas que unos años atrás, cuando todavía eran unos chicos, habían sido tan importantes y que habían causado tanto odio y dolor, y que ya no importaban en ese momento.

\- Se hace tarde – dijo Ginny, bostezando de nuevo. – recuerda que prometimos pasar mañana temprano por Teddy.

Eso significaba, hora de ir despidiendo a todos. Ambos se pusieron de pie.

\- Gracias por esta noche – dijo Ginny, dándole un beso en los labios a su esposo.

Una noche perfecta, otra vez. Un día más de pura felicidad.


	5. Cinco Años Después

_"Primer nos tuvimos el uno al otro. Después te tuvimos a ti. Ahora lo tenemos todo"_

* * *

 **Cinco años después.**

\- ¡Estás preciosa, Victoire! – le dijo a su sobrina, mientras ella giraba sobre sí misma con una radiante sonrisa, enseñando el nuevo vestido. Era difícil asimilar que ya tuviera cuatro años, que ya no fuera más una bebé - ¿Cuándo has crecido tanto?

Ginny le dio una rana de chocolate a la niña, que salió corriendo otra vez hacia donde estaban Teddy y Harry, y suspiró.

No es que no hubieran hablado del tema antes, de hecho no era un secreto para todos sus amigos y familia que Harry Potter quería tener un hijo, sólo que la vida sólo ellos dos era perfecta de la forma que era…. Pero de pronto, Ginny había estado de acuerdo en que podía ser mucho mejor.

¿En verdad era demasiado pronto, como le había dicho a Harry ya tantas veces que estaba perdiendo la cuenta? De pronto parecía que estaban rodeados de niños y de bebés. Si no se trataba de alguna de las visitas a Teddy, cada vez que visitaba a sus hermanos o que sostenía a la pequeña Dominique, a Molly o a Roxanne en brazos, se maravillaba y se deleitaba con aquellas criaturas. Bill le había dicho que estaba malcriando a los pequeños al consentirles tanto, pero Ginny ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello.

Además Ron y Luna acababan de casarse - ¡por fin! Ginny empezaba a creer que ella tendría que pedirle a Luna que se convirtiera en su cuñada -, y hasta su hermano hablaba de tener hijos. ¡Parecía que no hubiera otro tema de conversación! O simplemente, ella estaba más sensible que antes al respecto.

Ginny se preguntaba, cada vez con más frecuencia, ¿cómo sería un hijo suyo y de Harry? Le gustaría que se pareciera a él, que tuviera sus ojos. Aunque de la forma que fuera, un hijo con Harry no podría ser menos que perfecto.

Era cierto, eran todavía muy jóvenes, pero parejas más jóvenes tenían hijos, y esa parte de la dinámica familiar era lo único que les faltaba para estar completos.

Y así fue como decidió que quería un bebé, y se lo dijo a Harry una mañana durante el desayuno, cuando bajó a la cocina. Así, sin más.

\- Harry, ¿recuerdas que hablamos hace un tiempo de James Sirius?

Harry estaba leyendo hojeando unos archivos el trabajo mientras se tomaba su café, y apenas asintió con la cabeza, sin escucharla realmente.

\- Bueno, me parece que es un buen momento para poner manos a la obre en aquello.

\- ¿En qué?

Ginny frunció el ceño.

\- Te estoy diciendo que quiero tener un bebé.

Harry derramó accidentalmente la taza de café sobre la mesa, y miró a Ginny con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Muy en serio. ¿No has estado insistiendo en lo mismo como... por años? Creo que es un buen momento para comenzar.

Harry dejó a un lado sus papeles, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y se levantó para besarla y abrazarla, sintiéndose tan feliz como sólo ella podía hacerlo sentir.

Muchas veces habían discutido acerca de ello, pero Harry más bien tanteaba la superficie, nunca ahondando demasiado en ello si veía que Ginny no quería considerarlo. Ella estaba en el apogeo de su carrera, que él sabía muy bien que era importante para ella, y no podía presionarla tampoco.

Eso no impedía que él tuviera esperanzas. Había imaginado – habían imaginado juntos – tantas veces una familia alegre, completa. Ella había crecido rodeada de amor, pero Harry no había tenido exactamente los mejores ejemplos cuando era pequeño, y su adolescencia estuvo llena de sucesos tristes que lo empañaban todo. Sin embargo, todo sería diferente cuando ellos tuvieran un niño. Una hija o un hijo de Ginny sólo podía ser una criatura perfecta.

\- Te amo, lo sabes verdad – le dijo, mientras seguía besando, esta vez ese punto en su cuello que siempre le daba cosquillas – te amo.

Harry ciertamente le demostró su amor, tanto que llegó tarde a trabajar aquel día. Sin embargo, pasaron otro par de meses antes de que los Potter consiguieran su más reciente objetivo. Entonces fue cuando Ginny presentó su carta de renuncia, tal como le habían advertido que debería hacer, y todos los fans del Quidditch se lamentaron de su temprano retiro. Sin embargo, e incluso cuando ser una jugadora profesional había sido su sueño desde que era una niña, ella estaba feliz de dejar las Arpías. Tal vez un día volviera a jugar, ¿por qué no? Pero quería disfrutar cada minuto de aquella nueva etapa de su vida.

¡Iba a ser mamá! ¡Iban a tener un hijo!

Harry había estado encantado, tratándola como una princesa por días, y toda su familia se alegró por ellos. Ginny soportó de buena gana las charlas de su madre con múltiples consejos sobre el embarazo – que ella sin duda iba a escuchar, ¿no había su madre pasado por aquello siete veces? – e incluso de Fleur.

Hermione y Draco también fueron de los primeros en enterarse – antes de que la noticia se difundiera, de alguna forma, por el Profeta y todo mundo supiera. Ginny sospechaba que tenía que ver con Skeeter, y se las cobraría algún día-. Harry decía que Draco se había puesto verde de envidia, y unas semanas más tarde, Ginny tuvo que oír a Hermione quejarse de que Draco estaba empecinado en que ellos también tuvieran un bebé. Siempre había habido algo de competencia entre esos dos, así que a ellas no les extrañaba mucho. "Muchas gracias, Ginny" le había Hermione dicho con sarcasmo.

Pero Ginny estaba demasiado feliz para que le importase. "No hay de qué, Hermione"

Y luego, unos meses después, supieron que sería un niño. ¡Un niño! Así que, después de todo, James Potter ya estaba en camino. Ginny y Harry pintaron ellos mismos la habitación para el pequeño, lo llenaron de libros de cuentos, juguetes, y colores suaves por todos lados apenas lo supieron. Sus amigos se reían de ellos, diciendo que todavía faltaban meses para que el bebé llegara, ¿no se estaban dando un poco de prisa? Ellos desatendían a todos esos comentarios, porque al fin y al cabo era su casa.

Además, sus amigos no sabían. Porque ni los Malfoy, ni los Zabini, ni los Longbottom habían tenido hijos aún, y no podían entender la emoción que había en la espera.

Claro que había cosas del embarazo que ella odiaba. Las náuseas en las mañanas eran insoportables, y conforme empezaron a pasar los meses y el vientre comenzó a crecer, y ella se encontró con que no podía realizar todas las cosas a las que había estado acostumbrada como la mujer atlética que siempre había sido, empezó a sentirse irritada. Algunas veces culpaba a Harry, porque el muy idiota no era el que tenía que soportar todos aquellos cambios. Y ni siquiera era capaz de conseguir una maldita mermelada de mango si ella se lo pedía a la noche.

"¿Eres un mago o qué? ¡¿Cómo que no puedes conseguir una mermelada?"

"No se puede aparecer comida, es una de las leyes…"

"¡Cállate!"

Excusas baratas. ¿Y qué si no había mermelada de mango en toda Inglaterra? Podía tomar la escoba y buscar más lejos. Los hombres no servían para nada. Y entonces ignoraba a su esposo y le hablaba sólo a James. A Ginny le encantaba hablar con James.

Pero al final del día, todos esos momentos eran momentos especiales para ellos, porque podía deleitarse no sólo en aquella increíble magia, tan sencilla y a la vez tan compleja, sino también en la expectación de lo que estaba por venir. Ginny dudaba que hubiera un bebé que fuera esperado con más ansias, incluso antes de ser concebido, como lo era James.


	6. Seis Años Después

_"¿No es ella encantadora? ¿No es ella maravillosa? ¿No es ella preciosa?_

 _Menos de un minuto de edad… nunca pensé que a través del amor podríamos crear un ser tan hermoso_

 _¿Pero no es ella encantadora, hecha de amor?" Isn't she lovely._

 **Seis años después.**

\- Date prisa – dijo Ginny, mientras Harry se acababa de vestir.

\- Ya sé. – respondió Harry, mientras encendía las luces.

Se suponía que no ocurriera hasta dentro de unas semanas, pero claro, el bebé se había adelantado. Harry chocó ruidosamente contra la mesita de noche, causando un estrépito. Entonces James, que dormía en una cuna al lado de Ginny, empezó a llorar.

\- Lo siento. Ouch.

\- Se ha despertado – dijo ella, suspirando y cargando al bebé en sus brazos. – Shhh, tranquilo James, mamá está aquí.

Era increíble que ya tuviera cuatro meses. Increíble, de verdad. Ginny todavía recordaba la cosita pequeña que era cuando lo había visto por primera vez, con el cabello rojizo, los ojos todavía cerrados, pero la boquita formada en una sonrisa.

Ella había creído que nunca podría amar a alguien más que a Harry, pero en aquel momento, cuando lo sostuvo en sus brazos por primera vez, el significado del amor había cambiado para siempre. Era como si una puerta, que ella ni siquiera sabía que estaba cerrada a ella hasta ese momento, acabara de abrirse, porque no había nada ni nadie en el mundo que fuera más importante que la criatura que ella estaba sosteniendo.

Ginny se puso de pie con James en brazos y cogió el bolso con las cosas del bebé. No le gustaba mucho la idea de separarse de su hijo – apenas lo había hecho en todos esos meses – pero no sería buena idea llevarlo con ellos a San Mungo. Si Draco estaba la mitad de nervioso que Harry había estado cuando nació James, entonces Hermione necesitaría ayuda. Ellos sentían que debían estar con sus amigos, dado que Draco y Hermione habían estado también, y de hecho eran los padrinos de James. Fue un acuerdo no hablado desde el principio, así que Harry y Ginny serían los padrinos de la primogénita de los Malfoy.

\- Vas a pasar el día con los abuelos Weasley – le dijo al niño, que la miraba con los grandes ojos azules abiertos, curioso - ¿Te portarás bien, verdad?

Llegaron hasta La Madriguera, y Ginny, no sin vacilar unas cuantas veces, dejó al niño con su madre, antes de aparecerse en Londres cerca de la entrada al hospital de magos.

No tardaron en encontrar a Draco, que – como ambos habían supuesto – estaba dando vueltas aquí y allá afuera de la sala. Los señores Granger y la señora Malfoy también estaban allí, sentados – los primeros dos confundidos por los magos que iban y venían, y la última algo incómoda – pero los tres mucho más tranquilos que su joven amigo.

\- Draco, siéntate o entra de una vez – oyeron que su madre le decía – No ganas nada con esa caminata sin sentido.

Pero Draco no le hizo caso, sino que miró a sus amigos, que llegaban junto a él.

\- Harry, Ginny… llegaron…

\- ¿Es que ya nació? – preguntó Harry.

\- No… no todavía…

\- Entonces, ¿qué demonios haces aquí afuera? – preguntó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño – Deberías estar en la sala con ella.

\- ¿Debería? – preguntó Draco, nervioso – Es que no sé bien… Por Merlín, ¡no puedo creer que ya vaya a nacer!

Harry suprimió una risa, recordando que él había estado en esos mismos zapatos hace sólo unos meses. Le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo a modo de confort y le dijo:

\- No seas cobarde ahora. Entra.

Draco entró a la sala, donde Hermione estaba siendo atendida por un par de sanadores. Ella sonrió al verlo, hombres… a la hora de la verdad todos eran unos cobardes – y eso que no eran ellos quienes tenían que cargar al bebé por los nueve meses -. Draco se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó él.

\- Bien – deseando que acabara ya - ¿Cómo te sientes tú? – dijo ella, burlándose – Te ves algo pálido.

Draco rió. Habían estado esperando este momento por meses, habían oído miles de consejos, historias y un montón de palabrería. Pero, en el momento D, sólo estaban los nervios. Draco no se había sentido tan nervioso cuando se casó con Hermione – y había motivos para tenerlo, cuando uno de los fuegos artificiales de George cayó accidentalmente sobre la mesa de los tíos muggles de su esposa -, como se sentía en ese momento.

Hermione se quejó del dolor, y la sanadora llegó para darle de beber a Hermione una poción de color perlado, se volvió a marchar un minuto y luego volvió con los instrumentos y la varita un una mesilla a los pies de la cama. El bebé estaba por nacer. Hermione apretó la mano de Draco con más fuerza.

\- Hermione, te amo– dijo él, acariciándole la frente con una mano.

Había sido, de hecho, algo muy rápido. Pero Draco no olvidaría cómo su corazón do un salto cuando oyó el llanto del bebé. Y Hermione no olvidaría jamás, la sensación de tener por fin en sus brazos a esa pequeña criaturita que la había estado acompañando dentro suyo por los últimos ocho meses.

Hermione Malfoy siempre ponía el cien por ciento de sí misma en lo que amaba; así era en su trabajo, con sus amigos, con su esposo. Pero en ese momento, mirando a la pequeña en sus brazos, supo que la amaba más allá de todos los límites explorados hasta ese momento. Por ella, lo haría todo. Sintió que su corazón se ensanchaba y todo el mundo se transformaba completamente en esa niña. Su bebé.

Ella había creído entender lo que Ginny le había dicho antes, pero era sólo en ese momento que podía realmente sentirlo. Era maravilloso.

\- Es preciosa – dijo, y sintió una lágrima de alegría resbalar por sus mejillas.

\- Lo es – dijo Draco, y su voz se quebró un poco – Es perfecta.

Contempló a su hija, en brazos de la mujer que amaba, y sintió que todo había valido la pena. Lo mucho que había luchado para estar con ella, los pasados momentos de angustia y de dolor, todo. Se reiría en la cara de aquellos que hablaban de la pureza de sangre ahora, y de sus ancestros que podían revolcarse en sus tumbas si les placía. Él era feliz, y esa pequeña era perfecta. Aquel instante no tenía precio.

\- ¿Cómo la llamaremos? – le preguntó él.

Habían estado tratando de decidir el nombre por meses, sin llegar a un acuerdo, aunque tenían varios en mente. Hermione miró a la pequeña en sus brazos: era realmente parecida a la madre de Draco, la piel muy blanca, con finos cabellos rubios, y era hermosa.

\- Cressida – dijo Hermione suavemente, acariciando con los dedos el rostro del bebé – la llamaremos Cressida.

Draco sonrió, y acarició, con manos temblorosas, con temor y delicadeza, la mejilla de su hija. Su hija.

\- Gracias, Hermione.

Cressida Malfoy nació para ser una princesa. No porque tuviera mansiones y todo el oro de Gringotts a su disposición, sino por el amor. Si no fuera sólo por el amor de sus padres, sería por el amor de sus abuelos. Los señores Granger estaban encantados, por supuesto, con su nieta; pero el efecto que tuvo en ellos no podía compararse al de Narcissa. Porque esa mujer, siempre fría y distante, esa mujer que había aceptado a regañadientes a su nuera y a toda su familia, miró a la niña y, con la expresión más afectuosa que Hermione hubiera visto nunca en su rostro, pidió cargar a la bebé en sus brazos y le sonrió.

Y las barreras que no habían podido derribar en años, todos los prejuicios y diferencias que existían entre las dos mujeres, se hicieron añicos en ese momento. Porque las dos eran madres, y el amor sólo puede engendrar más amor.


	7. Siete Años Después

"Más que cualquier cosa, mi deseo para ti  
Es que esta vida se convierta en todo lo que tu quieras  
Que tus sueños sean grandes y tus preocupaciones pequeñas,  
Que no necesites cargar más de lo que puedes llevar,  
Y mientras estás allá afuera obteniendo lo que quieres,  
Espero que sepas que alguien te ama, y quiere las mismas cosas que tú." My Wish.

 **Siete años Después.**

Hermione golpeó la mesa con los dedos repetitivamente, hasta oír a McLaggen acabar con su estúpida palabrería. Dios, podría darle un puñetazo en la cara ya mismo para que se callara. ¡No señor! Ella no había trabajado en ese proyecto de ley - con muchos cambios de su propio punto de vista en el camino - por años para que un idiota con ínfulas de grandeza lo echara todo por tierra en ese momento.

\- Mira, McLaggen, esto en realidad es muy simple – le dijo, cuando el hombre por fin cerró la boca – tanto, que pensé que incluso tu diminuto cerebro podría comprenderlo. Un lugar decente donde dormir, comidas tres veces al día, tiempo para descansar, y parar con el castigo físico…

\- ¡¿Y qué hay con esa estupidez de que pueden solicitar libertad si lo desean?!

\- Bueno, si un elfo quiere ser libre, debe serlo – razonó Hermione, y sonrió al pensar en Dobby - Toda criatura merece un trato digno, y es por eso que he desperdiciado los últimos diez minutos de mi día escuchándote. Y, como este no es tu departamento, te pido por favor que salgas de mi oficina, porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

McLaggen se marchó, furioso, murmurando malas palabras, pero ella lo ignoró y siguió revisando unos documentos que debía presentarla a Kingsley esa misma tarde. ¿Qué si se había vuelto un poco dura? Probablemente hubiera sido la guerra, los años o la edad, pero más probablemente era convivir con Narcissa diariamente, ahora que volvía a vivir con Draco y ella.

Había sido un buen arreglo, después de todo. Hermione había vuelto a trabajar hacía seis meses, y la habían ascendido a Subdirectora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Al principio había dudado en aceptar – amaba la oferta y las posibilidades del nuevo cargo, pero también significaba más trabajo, y no veía cómo combinar aquello con la bebé todavía pequeña – y Draco también estaba atrasando importantes viajes para poder cuidar a Cressida. Pero al fin, Narcissa se ofreció, prácticamente exigió, ser ella quien ayudara a cuidar a la bebé mientras sus padres trabajaban. Una Malfoy no podía ser criada por cualquiera, había dicho. Y aunque Narcissa aún e encontraba aceptando que habían muchos puntos en los cuales la educación de Cressida sería distinta, Hermione vio que era una oportunidad más para estrechar los nuevos lazos de la familia.

En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Adelante.

\- Hola, Hermione – saludó Susan, asomando la cabeza por la puerta - ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Pero qué pregunta… entra, siéntate.

Susan entró, pero se mantuvo de pie, con una sonrisa.

\- Así está bien. Sólo venía un momento, para despedirme – dijo su amiga.

Hermione lo había olvidado completamente hasta ese momento.

\- ¿Era hoy? – preguntó, sintiéndose algo mortificada – Lo siento Susan, lo olvidé.

Susan hizo un gesto con la mano haciéndolo de menos.

\- Descuida, sé que tienes mucho trabajo. Pasé también por la oficina de Harry, pero a él fue imposible encontrarlo… De todas formas, vine por un abrazo.

Hermione se levantó y rodeo el escritorio para estrechar a su amiga en un abrazo. Luego de Hogwarts ambas habían trabajado juntas por varios años, y así fue como se hicieron más cercanas, aunque después Susan empezó a trabajar con los servicios administrativos del Wizengamot, y Hermione por su cuenta hizo su carrera en Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. Era una pena que Susan se marchara, y Hermione no era nada buena con las despedidas, pero ese es el tipo de cosas que sucede con el tiempo: uno crece, envejece, forma una familia…

En el caso de Susan, había sido una sorpresa para todos. Ella parecía muy enamorada de Ernie, hasta que un día simplemente terminaron. Cosas que pasan. Pero lo que tomó desprevenidos a todos fue que ella y Theodore Nott anunciaran su compromiso sólo meses después; Nott había estado en una relación con Tracey Davis, y todos estaban también seguros de que aquello acabaría en una boda – Hermione creía que tenía más que ver con el hecho de que aquel año todo mundo parecía estar casándose, antes que por la solidez de la relación – pero entonces los dos terminaron y luego, ¡Bam! Susan Bones y Theodore Nott se casaron.

A pesar de la sorpresa, todos sus amigos pronosticaron pura felicidad para la nueva pareja: habían sido amigos por años, luego de graduarse de Hogwarts, y la amistad siempre resulta una buena base para cualquier relación romántica. Claro, hubiera sido mejor si no fueran a mudarse tan lejos de Inglaterra…

\- Les deseo todo lo mejor – dijo Hermione con sinceridad – No olvides escribir de vez en cuando.

\- Por supuesto – dijo Susan – Además, sólo serán un par de años.

\- Hasta la próxima, entonces.

Susan se marchó y Hermione volvió a concentrarse en sus papeles. Deseaba que la ley se aprobara lo antes posible, y si acababa sus revisiones en un par de horas, podría tener resultados dentro de una semana. ¡Por fin! Ya quería llegar a casa y contarle a Draco de aquello… aunque habían otras noticias mucho más importantes…

Cuanto más iba escalando, se daba cuenta de que era realmente afortunada al tenerlo. En el trabajo, constantemente debía tolerar o enfrentar a cada idiota… McLaggen era uno de los más livianos. Muchos estaban molestos por su reciente ascenso, cuando llevaba en el ministerio menos de la mitad que la mayoría de los empleados en el mismo departamento; por supuesto, Hermione sabía que ella se lo había ganado y que su ascenso era justo lo que merecía, y la opinión de aquellas personas le importaba poco. Pero era bueno haber encontrado a alguien que apoyaba todo lo que hacía, que se alegraba con cada uno de sus logros.

"Hiciste bien al encontrar a tu igual, Hermione" le había dicho su padre una vez, luego de que Draco fuera a su casa a pedirles su bendición para casarse con ella. "Eres demasiado buena para la mayoría de los hombres allí afuera.

Su padre había tenido razón. Draco era su igual, y él no tenía que sentirse superior que ella para estar satisfecho de sí mismo. Lo único que les había hecho falta para completar su felicidad era Cressida, y no lo sabían hasta que la tuvieron.

Hermione todavía no podía creer que una personita tan perfecta, tan hermosa, hubiera nacido de ella. Ese era el tipo de magia que ella, a pesar de todos los libros que pudiera leer, jamás podría explicar. Cressida era realmente una princesa.

Le gustaría poder doblar el tiempo, para poder estar con ella todo el día, pero lo que hacía en el trabajo también era importante. Al fin y al cabo, ellos todavía estaban construyendo el mundo en el cual querían que sus hijos crecieran. Por eso le dedicaba las mañanas, las pocas horas en la tarde luego del trabajo, y en las noches leyéndole una historia antes de dormir. Trataba de estar con Cressida todo el tiempo posible, no era una tarea fácil, pero valía cada segundo de ella.

\- Estoy de vuelta – anunció Hermione, que fue la primera en volver a casa esa tarde.

Encontró a Narcissa y a Cressida en la sala. Cressida estaba caminando, casi correteando – había dado sus primeros pasos hace un par de semanas – y su risa era todo lo que se oía en la silenciosa habitación.

\- ¿Cómo ha estado el día? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Excelente, como siempre. Aunque te ha estado llamando toda la tarde – dijo Narcissa –, sabe cuándo se acercan los fines de semana y te quedarás en casa.

Hermione sonrió y cargó a su hija en brazos.

\- Hola cariño, mamá está en casa.

¿Qué diría Draco, cuando le dijera? Iba a saltar de alegría, seguro. Su pequeña Cressida pronto tendría un hermano menor.


	8. Ocho Años Después

_"_ _La mejor manera de pagar por un momento encantador es disfrutándolo."_

* * *

 **Ocho Años después.**

Era una noche hermosa a pesar del frío. Diciembre estaba llegando a su fin y una gruesa capa de nieve cubría las aceras y los tejados de las casas, todo brillaba de blanco. Las navidades eran las fiestas favoritas de los Potter, probablemente, porque eran los días en que se reunían con el resto de la familia. Algunos años, los pasaban con los Malfoy; y otras, con los Weasley. Mientras que las fiestas en la mansión, en compañía de sus amigos, solían ser tranquilas y relajadas, las reuniones en la Madriguera siempre dejaban anécdotas que serían recordadas por años. Era de esperar porque la casa se llenaba de niños pequeños, todos los Weasley visitaban también a los abuelos y la familia se multiplicaba entonces por cuatro. Algunos de sus sobrinos eran, por supuesto, pequeños terremotos; no se podría esperar menos del hijo de George Weasley, y el carácter travieso de Dominique podría atribuirse también a la influencia de sus tíos. Harry pronosticaba que las cosas serían más difíciles de controlar en cuanto James – o los nuevos gemelos Weasley, que según Luna les había dicho, ya comenzaban a caminar – fueran un par de años mayores.

\- … Oh, y mamá vino a visitarnos esta tarde – le comentó Ginny durante la cena. Ella estaba meciendo en brazos a Albus, que acababa por fin de quedarse dormido, y Harry negociaba con James para que se acabara la cena. – Sigue quejándose de que cada año debe hacer más suéteres para estas fechas. Me parece que este año comenzó a tejer en julio… ¿cómo te ha ido a ti?

\- No hubo avances, resulta frustrante… - dijo Harry, suspirando cansinamente – Por otro lado, Neville fue a cubrir la charla de Defensa contra Las Artes Oscuras por mi ayer, y me ha contado que la profesora McGonagall se retirará al final del próximo curso, parece que Phoebe Spleen ocupará su cargo como directora. Y Sprout también se retirará, así que Neville piensa pedir el puesto como profesor de Herbología.

Ginny sonrió. Podía ver totalmente a Neville como profesor en Hogwarts.

\- Seguro que se lo darán. Siempre se le ha dado muy bien. ¿Pero entonces se mudarían los tres a Hogsmeade? ¿Neville, Daphne y Frank?

\- Es lo más probable. Aunque de momento no es más que una posibilidad – dijo Harry -. Sería una gran pérdida para el departamento.

Harry había decidido ser auror por una razón: evitar que algún otro mago o bruja tenebroso reuniera tanto poder como Ryddle en su momento. Y aunque – por fortuna – el mundo era mucho más seguro ahora de lo que había sido durante las dos décadas pasadas, todavía había males que arrancar de raíz, y más frecuentemente de lo que a ellos les gustaría. En las últimas tres semanas había habido dos asesinatos de muggles que el Ministerio presumía había sido consecuencia de una maldición asesina, ya que no había quedado rastro alguno. Ginny sabía que era algo que tenía preocupado a Harry, como líder de su escuadrón.

\- Lo encontrarás pronto – le aseguró ella con confianza, regalándole una sonrisa – Lo sé.

Harry se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso.

\- Gracias. Pero ahora, cuéntame cómo ha ido lo del Profeta.

\- Oh, lo olvidé por completo. Dijeron que estaban buscando cronistas para los juegos, y me ofrecieron un trabajo. Podría hacer casi todo desde casa, lo cual nos iría muy bien, aunque claro, tendría que ir a los partidos…

\- ¿Pero te gusta la idea? – preguntó Harry.

Ginny realmente no necesitaba trabajar, no por el dinero al menos – algo de lo cual habían hablado un par de veces -, pero dado que había renunciado a seguir jugando al Quidditch, necesitaba hacer algo más para sí misma.

\- Creo que no están tan interesados en mis posibles habilidades para narrar el juego que por el hecho de que mi nombre aparezca al pie de los artículos – dijo Ginny distraídamente, mientras se inclinaba con una servilleta en mano para limpiar la mejilla de James, sucia de comida.

El peso del nombre, como siempre. Harry comenzaba a asimilar que, tal vez, la gente nunca olvidara, y que él seguiría siendo "El Elegido" y "El niño que vivió" para la comunidad mágica por mucho tiempo más. Aparte del hecho de que ser recordado por sucesos tan desgarradores era doloroso para él, lo que más le preocupaba siempre era el efecto que tendría en toda su familia. Ginny lo llevaba bien, porque ella era una mujer fuerte, ¿pero sus hijos? ¿Qué pasaría cuando James y Albus crecieran?

\- …pero será divertido - continuó Ginny, sonriéndole, y Harry sonrió de vuelta -., y como dije, puedo hacerlo casi todo aquí en casa. Creo que voy a tomarlo.

Kreacher les ayudó limpiando la cocina, mientras ellos iban a acostar a los niños. Albus, que había sido totalmente lo opuesto a James desde que nació, siguió durmiendo plácidamente cuando Ginny lo dejó en su cuna. Allí donde James era todo un Weasley, Albus era la viva imagen de su padre, incluso había heredado sus ojos color esmeralda. Seguramente el carácter tan tranquilo también lo había sacado de Harry, porque Ginny estaba segura que ni ella ni ninguno de sus hermanos fueron así.

Acostaron a James en su cama, se sentaron a su lado, y le leyeron un cuento antes de dormir. Algunas veces lo hacía ambos, había días en que uno de los dos estaba muy cansado y se turnaban la tarea, pero en general, ese era uno de los momentos que podían compartir en familia. James no tardó en dormirse luego de que le contaran el cuento, ya que se había pasado la tarde jugando con la escoba de juguete que Harry le había regalado – ambos solían comentar orgullosos ese detalle a sus amigos y a la familia, porque por supuesto un hijo de Harry Potter y de Ginny Weasley tenía que jugar Quidditch algún día -. Dándoles a ambos los besos de buenas noches, Harry y Ginny permanecieron un rato en la puerta, a oscuras, observándoles descansar.

\- No puedo creer que estén creciendo tan rápido. – Dijo Harry – Estoy seguro de que James ha crecido un centímetro desde esta mañana hasta ahora.

Ginny rió ante la exageración de su esposo y lo abrazó, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Se quedaron allí, en la comodidad y la paz del silencio por un rato más.

A Harry le gustaba pensar, en esos momentos de perfecta paz con su familia, que sus padres estarían orgullosos y felices con él. Que Sirius, y también Lupin, se sentirían orgullosos. No pasaba un día sin que él los recordara, a ellos y a todos los que habían muerto en la guerra, por causa suya. Ginny diría que no era su culpa, pero evitar sentirse de esa manera era imposible: demasiadas vidas se habían perdido. En cierta manera, su motivación para hacer lo mejor de su vida había sido por varios años el pagar, al menos en parte, lo que otros había hecho por él. Si hacía las cosas bien, tal vez un día podría ser perdonado.

Sin embargo, su motivación cambió con la llegada de James y de Albus. Lo más importante, la razón que impulsaba todas sus acciones, era la felicidad y la seguridad de sus hijos. Entendía mejor que nunca lo que sus padres habían hecho, muriendo por él, porque él haría lo mismo por los niños. James y Albus lo valían todo. Para ellos, necesitaba construir un mundo mejor del que había recibido.

\- Bueno, dejémosles descansar – dijo Ginny, tirando suavemente de su mano. Sus ojos brillantes estaban fijos en él, y Harry volvió a maravillarse de cómo ella podía volverse más hermosa cada día – Ven, vamos a la cama.

Harry asintió. Todavía tenía el día de mañana para estar con ellos. Y con suerte, el siguiente. Con un poco más de suerte, toda la vida. Definitivamente, estaría del lado de su familia todo el tiempo que la vida le pudiera regalar.


	9. Nueve Años Después

_"Aquel que es débil no puede nunca perdonar. El perdón es un atributo del fuerte." Gandhi_

* * *

 **Nueve Años Después.**

Draco acabó de leer la misiva que acababa de llegar de España. Una exageración, en verdad. No había razón para adelantar la reunión que ya estaba acordada desde hacía semanas, y él definitivamente no se perdería pasar la navidad con su familia – sin mencionar, Hermione le mataría -. Prioridades son prioridades, se dijo, y empezó a escribir su respuesta. Organizar una reunión entre las cabezas de todos los gobiernos mágicos no resultaba una tarea nada fácil, pero valdría la pena si Kingsley y él lograban que se incluyeran los cambios que erradicarían de una vez y por todas las diferencia en el trato del que todavía eran víctimas los nacidos de muggles en muchas comunidades mágicas de todo el mundo.

Mirando al reloj, Draco se dio cuenta de que ya eran casi las tres de la tarde, y a él todavía le quedaba algo por hacer ese día, algo muy importante. Envió la carta, recogió su sombrero y la capa de viaje, y dio por terminado el día de trabajo.

"Ridículo." "Sin sentido" había dicho Moody, sobre la visita que él estaba a punto de hacer, cuando por casualidad oyó la conversación que Draco y Kingsley habían mantenido al respecto. Ridículo, claro. Draco había estado allí aquel día, nueve años atrás, siendo testigo del juicio que acabó condenando a su padre a pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban. Se lo merecía, y Draco lo sabía. Le había odiado, y con razón.

Lucius Malfoy nunca había sabido cómo amarlo. Draco nunca había sido suficientemente bueno como para complacerlo. Todo lo que le enseñó, a través de su ejemplo, fue el desprecio hacia otros – sólo de pensar, en lo que él podría haberse convertido por culpa de su padre, si no hubiera conocido a Harry y a Hermione, le producía escalofríos – y ese hombre… ¡Ginny casi moría por culpa suya! ¿Y cuántas otras vidas habían sido arrebatadas por él, sin que Draco supiera? Esa era la mancha que él lamentaba tener que compartir algún día con sus hijos. ¿Cómo sería para Cressida, Scorpius y Dora, saber que su abuelo probablemente los despreciaría si les conociera?

Por años, Draco había evitado – con éxito – pensar en su padre, pero últimamente seguía viniendo a su mente, y sentía la necesidad de verlo. Tal vez fuera por el nacimiento de Nymphadora – esa pequeña bebé, que era el vivo reflejo de su madre, y que le había robado el corazón desde el momento en que la vio – o simplemente, algo que ya había estado fermentando dentro suyo por mucho tiempo y que por fin se negaba a ser ignorado. Tal vez fuera porque, cada vez que se miraba en el espejo, comenzaba a ver a su padre, y el parecido entre los dos le impresionaba. El hecho era de que, por primera vez desde el final de aquella cruel guerra, Draco se encontraría de nuevo cara a cara con su padre.

Hay fragmentos de nuestras vidas que todos deseamos esconder, pero que, tarde o temprano, se deben enfrentar.

Los guardias de la prisión le hicieron pasar enseguida, sin pasar por demasiada burocracia. Sabían muy bien quién era él. Un auror le condujo hasta la celda en la que estaba confinado su padre.

\- Aquí es – le dijo, abriendo una puerta que daba a una pequeña celda. – Estaré esperando afuera.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y dio las gracias, entrando a la celda y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. El lugar estaba iluminado pobremente, pero al menos estaba limpio. Draco nunca antes había estado en una prisión, pero se imaginó que podría ser peor. El hombre estaba de espaldas, con la espalda encorvada y el pelo sucio y desgreñado no se parecía en nada al hombre que alguna vez había sido. No se giró al ir la puerta abrirse, como si no le interesara para nada quién pudiera ser.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, padre.

Lucius Malfoy se giró inmediatamente al oír la voz de su único hijo.

\- Draco.- dijo, con voz seca.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Lucius sonrió torcidamente.

\- ¿Cómo esperas que me encuentre, en una pocilga como esta?

Draco ignoró el comentario.

\- La tía Andrómeda me dijo que mi madre te escribió muchas veces hace años, y que no respondiste ni una sola carta.

El rostro de Lucius se transformó de ira, y cuando habló, sus palabras estaban cargadas de furia.

\- Puede que haya caído muy bajo, pero si hay algo que me queda… - sus labios le temblaban ligeramente – es quién soy. Y un Malfoy no se involucra con traidores la sangre.

\- No han servido de nada todos estos años aquí, no has reflexionado sobre tus actos – dijo Draco indignado – Pero te equivocas, padre. Tu excusa sobre ser un Malfoy… me temo que ya no es válida. Porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que a ti te gustaría que fuera, yo sigo siendo un Malfoy. Tú pudiste haberme desheredado, pero nunca lo hiciste.

\- Esperaba que recapacitaras sobre aquella estupidez de tu amistad con esa sangresucia, y que volvieras cuando ya no estuvieras cegado por la lujuria.

\- Nunca se trató de lujuria, padre. Amo a Hermione. Y te agradecería que te reservaras tus insultos hacia mi esposa: ella es la madre de mis hijos. Tus nietos, padre, te guste o no.

Entonces Draco sacó del bolsillo una fotografía. Era una fotografía familiar, que se habían tomado los seis unas semanas atrás: su madre, Hermione y él, sosteniendo a sus tres pequeños hijos.

\- Esos son Cressida, Scorpius y Nymphadora. Dora tiene sólo unos meses, ha nacido en julio…

\- ¿A esto has venido? – preguntó Lucius con desprecio - A restregarme en la cara lo poco que te importa el linaje de la familia… por cómo has mancillado…

\- Te equivocas – le cortó Draco – Me importa mucho el apellido Malfoy, aunque no sea motivo de orgullo para mi, espero que sí lo sea para mis hijos. No fuiste un buen padre, pero ya no te guardo rencor por ello. Si vine hoy es para decirte que, si alguna vez quieres conocerlos, si alguna vez te arrepientes de las cosas que hiciste… estaremos allí. Ellos no te odiarán. Te he perdonado, padre.

\- No necesito tu perdón – dijo Lucius, escupiendo en el suelo y dándole la espalda de nuevo.

Draco suspiró. Tal vez fuera cierto, su padre n quería, y ciertamente no necesitaba su perdón. Pero él necesitaba perdonarlo, para seguir adelante. Para que no hubieran manchas sobre la felicidad de su familia, para que no tuviera nada que ocultar.

\- Bueno, si alguna vez cambias de parecer… De todas maneras, feliz Navidad, padre.

Draco salió de la celda, dejando Azkaban para regresar esta vez a la tranquilidad de su hogar. Se sentía en paz. Sonriendo, pensó en la agradable cena que lo esperaba en casa.


	10. Diez Años Después

_"Mi madre tuvo un montón de problemas conmigo. Pero creo que ella lo disfrutó." Mark Twain._

* * *

 **Diez Años Después.**

Una pequeña niña de largos cabellos rubios peleaba, tirando de la escoba de juguete que el otro niño también sujetaba con fuerza del mango.

\- No seas tonto. No es así. – la niña tenía cuatro años pero ya era una pequeña mandona.

De tal palo, tal astilla.

\- ¡Trae! ¡Es mío! – exigió James, frunciendo el ceño y tirando con más fuerza.

\- Que no... – Cressida tiró con más fuerza, y James cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Que sí!

Y por supuesto, el niño no se quedaba atrás. Un tirón de pelo, y la niña comenzó a llorar. Por Merlín.

\- ¡Tía Ginny, James está molestando!

\- ¡Mentira, mamá. Fue ella!

Con todos los gritos, Lily despertó y su llanto se oyó desde la cocina.

\- Basta, los dos. – dijo Ginny, mirando severamente a los niños, con las manos en las caderas – James, deja de molestar a Cressida. Y Cressida, princesa… ¿por qué no vas con Teddy y Albus? Ellos están en la sala, y seguro que Teddy si quiere jugar contigo.

\- ¡No, Teddy jugará conmigo! – protestó James.

\- James Sirius Potter, tú te quedas aquí hasta que vuelva con tu hermana, ¿me has oído?

James bajó la cabeza.

\- Si, mamá.

Ginny fue a la sala, donde Lily dormía en una pequeña cuna, y la cargó en sus brazos. La niña, que ignoraba los intentos de Teddy para entretenerla, dejó de llorar al instante.

Era sólo una tarde, pero Ginny empezaba a compadecer enormemente a su madre, que había tenido que cuidarlos a todos ellos sola. ¿Cómo le habría hecho con los gemelos, Ron y ella a la vez?

Las cosas acababan así cada vez que Cressida venía a jugar con James, pensó ella suspirando. Uno de los dos niños exigiría ir a jugar con el otro, pero al cabo de una hora estarían peleando. Era una suerte que Albus fuera mucho más tranquilo que su hermano mayor, y que se contentara con jugar sobre la alfombra. Recoger los juguetes tirados aquí y allá era algo que se resolvía en un segundo luego, pero hacer que los dos mayores dejaran de pelear…

\- ¿Quieres pastel, Teddy? – le preguntó a su ahijado.

\- ¿Pastel de frambuesa? – preguntó el niño con entusiasmo.

Con diez años, se parecía increíblemente a su padre. O al menos, Ginny estaba segura de que así se debía haber visto Remus cuando era un niño. La única diferencia, además del cabello azul eléctrico que salía disparado en puntas, era que en Teddy no había ese rastro de congoja que había caracterizado a Remus durante el tiempo que ellos conocieron al hombre. Todos habían cumplido en honrar la memoria de Tonks y Lupin, y su hijo era tan alegre y feliz como un niño podría ser, a pesar de que extrañaba a sus padres y constantemente pedía a Ginny, a Harry o a cualquiera de los amigos de la familia que les hablara de ellos. Teddy sabía que sus padres fueron unos héroes.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Ginny sonriendo. Sabía que ese era su favorito, y Teddy se podría devorar uno entero si se lo permitieran.

Lily ya estaba tranquila, jugando con los cabellos de Ginny y tirando de ellos con todas las fuerzas de sus pequeñas manitos – dolía bastante -, así que Ginny fue a ver qué estaba haciendo ahora James, ese niño…

Por suerte, sólo pasó media hora más hasta que Harry y Draco llegaran a la casa, y entonces Ginny se permitió suspirar aliviada, y al momento en que finalmente pudo acostarse a descansar, se sintió en la gloria.

Merlín, qué difícil era. Y cada día resultaba algo nuevo, justo cuando ella pensaba que ya nada podría sorprenderla.

Claro, ella quería trabajar – aunque eso debía dejarlo de lado la mayor parte del tiempo-. Y claro, ella quería estar en casa con sus hijos – imaginar perderse los increíbles momentos, como cuando James dio sus primeros pasos o la vez en que Albus dijo "mamá" por primera vez, era algo que ella no admitiría nunca -, ver crecer a sus hijos no tenía precio. Pero Ginny Weasley, la increíble Ginny Weasley que todavía era admirada como una heroína de la guerra y como la capitana que había llevado a las Holyhead Harpies a la cima, la Ginny Weasley que un día pudo echar abajo mortífagos con relativa facilidad, la Ginny Weasley que soportó crecer dos hermanos mayores, entre ellos Fred y George… bueno, esa Ginny Weasley había descubierto que ser madre era una tarea demoledora. Constantemente, quería y decirle a su madre lo mucho que la admiraba, y que era su más grande ídolo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Harry.

\- Si, sólo… - bostezó – sólo algo cansada…

\- Ven – dijo él, haciéndole espacio entre sus piernas – un masaje siempre ayuda.

Ella sonrió y se colocó de espaldas frente a Harry, dejando que sus manos hicieran todo el trabajo. Era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, y por supuesto él lo sabía.

\- Y entonces… ¿qué ha pasado hoy?

\- James consiguió un detonador trampa, se lo dio a Albus y por suerte lo descubrí a tiempo, porque si no… ¡cuando vea a George, lo mataré! ¡Se suponía que lo iba a cuidar, sólo por una mañana! ¿Cómo puede ser tan descuidado? Fred y Roxanne también son tan pequeños…

Harry frunció el ceño.

\- Bueno, creo que ya sabemos al menos con qué tío no dejarlo.

Al menos hasta que James tuviera trece años. Por lo tanto, por mucho, mucho tiempo.

\- Y como siempre han peleado, Cressida y James…

Si seguían llevándose de esa forma, Ginny no sabía cómo funcionarían las cosas. Harry, Draco, Hermione y ella habían sido amigos por la mayoría de su tiempo en Hogwarts, y cuando nacieron sus hijos, habían pensado que siempre habría un dúo Potter-Malfoy. Amigos inseparables, debían ser. Tal vez las cosas mejoraran con los años, cuando se hicieran mayores.

Ginny siguió desahogándose y contando cada detalle de su día. De vez en cuando, necesitaba aquello y Harry lo entendía - había días en que él también regresaba del trabajo cansado o de mal humor -, porque ambos podían dar y recibir era que funcionaban perfectamente juntos. Cuando acabó, se sentía menos cansada.

James era un niño muy especial. Y Albus. Y Lily. Eran tan maravillosos que le costaba creer que habían nacido de ella. Y al fin de cuentas, cuando acababa el día, si tuviera que elegir de nuevo cómo quería que fuera su vida, no cambiaría absolutamente nada.


	11. Once Años Después

_"Enviar una carta es una excelente manera de trasladarse a otra parte sin moverse nada, salvo el corazón"_

* * *

 **Once años Después.**

 _"2 de mayo de 2009_

 _Queridos Ron y Luna:_

 _Cuesta creer que ha pasado un año más, cuando era sólo ayer que los cuatro estábamos en el E.D. Cuando pienso en esos días, tengo una gran mezcla de sentimientos. Les extraño a ustedes en esos días, pero al mismo tiempo, no extraño esos días para nada. ¡Pasamos por tantas cosas juntos! No puedo creer algunas de las cosas que fui capaz de hacer… pero por suerte, todo está bien ahora._

 _¿No es asombroso lo rápido que pasa el tiempo? Me imagino que Lyran y Lorcan han crecido un montón y ya no son los pequeñitos que eran en la última foto que me han enviado. Neville también escribió, no hace mucho tiempo: ¡todo un profesor de Hogwarts! – no me sorprende para nada – y Frank y Alice parecen realmente encantadores._

 _Sé que los sorprendí mucho cuando decidí casarme con Theo. Más a ti, Ron, que a Luna. Es difícil sorprenderte Luna, tal vez por esa maravillosa capacidad que tienes de aceptar todas las posibilidades que se te presenten. Recuerdo, Ron, que me preguntaste varias veces si estaba segura de mi decisión. Sólo quiero volver a decir, porque sé que siempre te has preocupado sinceramente por mí, que no me he arrepentido en lo más mínimo. Theo y yo seguimos tan unidos como entonces, y hemos formado una familia maravillosa._

 _Creí que tal vez este año podríamos volver, pero de nuevo tenemos que atrasar esos planes, los negocios requieren a Theo aquí, en Nueva York. Empiezo a aceptar la idea de que nos quedaremos aquí por mucho tiempo más, aunque espero volver para el momento en que Edgar cumpla once años – lo sé, todavía falta bastante para eso, pero así están las cosas ahora. Me contento con pensar que nuestros hijos irán al colegio juntos, tal como nosotros en nuestros días._

 _Los extraño mucho a todos, por supuesto, pero soy muy feliz aquí. Theo tuvo razón al decidir mudarnos, porque el cambio fue saludable para ambos. Nunca les he dicho antes, pero a él le hacía tanto daño como a mí. A mí me dañaba pensar en los amigos que murieron, pero sobre todo en mi familia, y luego de la muerte de mi madre, realmente no podía quedarme en Inglaterra por más tiempo. A Theo lo persiguen los fantasmas del otro lado de la guerra, él tuvo que ver cosas muy horribles también… esa es verdadera razón por la cual todavía no podemos volver._

 _Pero hablemos de cosas más alegres. La próxima semana Edgar cumplirá tres años. ¡Está tan alto, tan crecido! No puedo dejarle solo un segundo, porque tiene esos brotes de magia… el otro día, hizo bajar flotando de una estantería sus juguetes por sí mismo. Estamos seguros de que será un gran mago un día._

 _Me encantaría que pudieran venir a visitarnos algún día, aunque sé que ambos están muy ocupados. Suelo leer sus nombres en las noticias sobre negocios y descubrimientos científicos, y me siento realmente orgullosa de decir "¡esos son mis amigos!"_

 _Y bien, al fin de cuentas, sólo escribí esta carta para saludarles, para decirles que todavía los quiero mucho. Nuestra amistad va a durar mucho, mucho tiempo más._

 _Un gran abrazo,_

 _Susan."_

* * *

 _"20 de noviembre de 2009_

 _Querida mamá,_

 _¿Cómo están todos en casa? ¿Papá, Gabrielle y tú? ¿Gabrielle sigue saliendo con ese guapo joven que conoció en el verano? Nunca ha salido con alguien por tanto tiempo, tal vez esta vez va en serio. Cuando vino de visita hace un par de meses me pareció que había algo distinto en ella._

 _Aquí en casa, todos estamos bien. Desde que Teddy, su amigo, se marchó al colegio, Victoiré no deja de hablar sobre ir a Hogwarts el próximo año, así que creo que va a seguir la tradición Weasley. Ya sé que solía hablar de lo mucho que quería que vaya a Beauxbatons, como tú, Gabrielle y yo, pero… bueno, Hogwarts no está nada mal._

 _Sería excelente que puedan visitarnos para el cumpleaños de Louis. Hace mucho que no lo ves, pero ha crecido mucho, es tan guapo como su padre. Además, Dominique no deja de preguntar cuándo vendrán a visitarla los abuelos otra vez. ¿Ya te he dicho que la miman demasiado? Pues la miman demasiado._

 _Ayer estaba recordando… estaba pensando en lo difíciles que fueron los primeros años. Ahora que Victoiré es tan cabeza dura como yo, creo que fui una hija un poco complicada, ¿verdad? Ah, primero diciendo que quería ser una Campeona y arriesgando mi vida en ese torneo… en mi defensa, no se suponía que fuera tan peligroso como resultó, tristemente, al final. Y después, con Bill… Pero el tiempo me dio la razón, estoy segura._

 _Recuerdo cómo les sorprendí a ti y a papá, cuando les dije que me marchaba a trabajar en Inglaterra. ¡Había visto al hombre que era para mí – tú sabes qué difícil es, para los que son como nosotras -, y estaba decidida a conquistarlo! No importaba que su madre o su hermana no que quisieran, nada iba a detenerme._

 _Cuando era niña, recuerdo que creía en los cuentos de príncipes y caballeros, hasta que crecí y me di cuenta de que los hombres eran unos idiotas. No podía entender, mamá, cómo habías tenido tanta suerte de encontrar a papá, aunque tú me aseguraras de que un día yo también encontraría a alguien que valiera la pena para mi. Creo que no esperabas que eso me llevara tan lejos de casa._

 _Nada fue nunca tan duro como separarme de ustedes, aunque papá insista en que lo hice muy fácilmente. Es sólo que mis sentimientos por Bill fueron demasiado fuertes desde el principio. Y si no hubiera seguido mis instintos, ¿tendría entonces a Victoiré, a Dominique o a Louis? Probablemente todas las madres digan esto, pero es totalmente cierto cuando digo que ellos son perfectos, todo lo que yo podría soñar._

 _Ahora somos una familia. Hasta cuesta pensar que alguna vez no nos llevábamos muy bien, cuando hoy todos estamos tan unidos. Este año espero recibir otro suéter por navidad, ya tengo una bonita colección._

 _Y en fin, mamá, sólo escribo esta carta para decirte una vez más que todos estamos bien, y somos felices. Que soy muy feliz aquí, aunque los extrañe a menudo, y que no tienes por qué preocuparte. Creo que ya lo sabes, pero escribo esta carta sobre todo para recordarte cuánto te quiero._

 _De tu hija que te ama mucho,_

 _Fleur."_


	12. Doce Años Después

_"El coraje no siempre ruge. Algunas veces el coraje es esa pequeña voz al final del día que dice: lo intentaré de nuevo mañana."_

* * *

 **Doce Años después.**

Algunas personas tienen la suerte de haber tenido un buen ejemplo de pequeños, y es ese ejemplo el que marca las pautas de cómo serán durante su adultez. Otros, no tienen tanta suerte. Pero los ejemplos negativos también pueden ser una oportunidad para enmendar el futuro. Cualquiera puede crecer para convertirse en la persona que desea ser.

\- … las tres brujas y el caballero bajaron juntos de la colina, agarrados del brazo, y los cuatro tuvieron una vida larga y feliz…

\- … y ninguno de ellos supo ni sospechó jamás que en las aguas de aquella fuente no había ningún sortilegio. – acabó de leer Cressida por sobre el hombro de su madre.

Hermione rió y cerró el libro.

\- ¿Y si ya te sabes toda la historia, por qué insistes en que te la lea yo? – preguntó, estrechando a su hija mayor en un abrazo.

\- Porque siempre es mejor si la lees tú. – dijo la niña, sonriendo. – Papá no sabe contar cuentos, y las historias de la abuela siempre son distintas de como tú las cuentas. Y a Jame su mamá siempre le lee los cuentos antes de dormir.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Todo era una competencia entre Cressida y James, siempre.

\- Bueno, suficiente. Es hora de dormir. – dijo Hermione, y Cressida se acostó obedientemente, mientras su madre la arropaba.

Dora, acostada en la cama de al lado, se había dormido apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada, pero Cressida nunca se dormía sin su cuento de buenas noches, y prefería escucharlo de su madre antes de que se padre, aunque ellos se turnaran en esa tarea. Esa noche en particular, a Draco le tocaba acostar a Scorpius.

\- Buenas noches, princesa. – dijo Hermione, dando un beso en la frente a su hija. – Te amo.

\- Buenas noches, mamá.- dijo ella sonriendo, y cerró los ojos para dormir por fin.

Hermione apagó las luces de las lámparas y salió del dormitorio de las niñas. Fue luego a la habitación de Scorpius, que ya se había quedado dormido, tenía el cabello rubio y desordenado, bastante largo – necesitaba un buen corte, otra vez - y le dio un beso también.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, pero a través de la ventana llegaba la luz de la luna. Draco ya la esperaba en la cama, con los brazos atrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, se veía extremadamente guapo. Ella se acercó despacio, se acostó a su lado, inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios.

\- Cressida sigue con la idea de ir a la escuela. Creo que si tu madre la oye hablar de eso una vez más, le dará un ataque.

\- Uhm. Ya entenderá que no puede ser - sólo pensar en Cressida en una escuela de muggles, con sus repentinos brotes de magia... - además se aburriría.

Hermione sabía que Draco tenía razón. Cressida ya leía mucho mejor que la gran mayoría de los niños de su edad, también en matemáticas era muy buena. Siendo una niña tan inteligente, no disfrutaría la escuela como sus primos Granger lo hacían. Draco suspiró pesadamente.

\- ¿Cansado? – preguntó ella en un susurro. El asintió con la cabeza - ¿Demasiado cansado para…

\- No tan cansado – dijo él enseguida, antes de que ella terminara, y la estrechó en sus brazos profundizando el beso y acariciando la piel debajo del camisón. Definitivamente, era algo de lo cual ninguno de los dos iba a cansarse nunca.

\- Es bueno saberlo.

Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió, y ambos se separaron para ver a la pequeña figura infantil acercándose. Scorpius se acercaba despacio a la cama, abrazado a su almohada.

\- ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? – preguntó él.

Hermione y Draco intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento.

\- Ven aquí, Scorp – dijo su madre, sentándose en el borde de la cama. El niño se sentó en su regazo - ¿Qué pasa, mi amor?

\- Hay una banshee debajo de mi cama.

\- Vamos a echarle un vistazo – dijo Draco - ¿vienes conmigo?

Scorpius se sintió más seguro de volver con su papá. Después de todo, su papá podía matar a cualquier monstruo – Albus decía que su papá era mejor, pero Albus no sabía nada de nada, y además su hermano James era un tonto que molestaba a Cressida -, así que seguro podía sacar a la Banshee.

\- Veamos… - dijo Draco, agachándose para mirar debajo de la cama – La Banshee no está aquí. ¿Tú la ves?

Scorpius se agachó también.

\- Se fue – dijo el niño, y enseguida insistió – pero ahí estaba, papá. Lo juro.

Draco suspiró. Recordó que cuando era niño él tenía miedo a los hombres lobo. La primera imagen que se le venía a la cabeza era el maldito de Greyback, pero entonces recordaba a Lupin. No todas las criaturas que parecían monstruos eran verdaderos monstruos. Y entonces pensó en su padre. Y a veces, quienes más humanos parecían, resultaban más monstruosos que cualquier otra criatura.

Él esperaba que ninguno de sus hijos tuviera de enfrentar sus miedos de una forma tan violenta como él y sus amigos debieron hacer alguna vez.

\- Te contaré un secreto – le dijo su padre en un susurro – si le muestras que no tienes miedo, la Banshee se va. Los monstruos son todos cobardes.

\- ¿Y ya no volverá hoy? – preguntó Scorpius con recelo.

Otra vez, Draco se recordó a si mismo cuando era igual de pequeño que su hijo. Su madre lo mimaba, y con eso él estaba seguro de que nada le tocaría nunca, aunque años más tarde se chocaría de golpe con problemas que eran bastante reales, con monstruos realmente aterradores. Su padre le insistiría en que tenía que comportarse como un hombre, algo ridículo de exigir a un niño de cuatro años.

\- No, ya no volverá hoy. Sólo tienes que mostrar que no tienes miedo.

Scorpius suspiró.

\- ¿Pero puedo dormir con ustedes hoy? – volvió a insistir, con sus ojos grises fijos en los de su padre. – Echaré a la Banshee mañana.

\- Bien. – Consintió Draco – Pero volveremos a echar a la Banshee mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo. Pero no le digas a Albus – dijo Scorpius, frunciendo el ceño. Su amigo se reiría de él.

\- Prometido. – Draco despeinó la cabeza rubia del pequeño - Queda entre nosotros.

Apenas dijo eso, el pequeño dio media vuelta para ir corriendo al dormitorio de sus padres, al lugar seguro por una vez más, y abrazar a su mamá. Draco sonrió y siguió a su hijo.


	13. Trece Años Después

_"Y dije: recuerda este sentimiento, mientras hice pasar las fotografías_

 _De todos esos años en los que nos mantuvimos en los límites esperando por este momento" Long Live._

* * *

 **Trece Años Después.**

Cuando Dean Thomas y Hannah Abbott llegaron, el grupo estuvo por fin casi completo. Se hizo un poco más de espacio, y todos se sentaron alrededor de la chimenea.

\- Bueno, hora de un brindis – dijo Blaise, alzando una copa de Whiskey de fuego. – Porque aún no somos viejos. ¡Salud!

\- ¡SALUD!

Esa noche se habían reunido luego de mucho tiempo. Habían pasado casi diez años desde la última vez que todos estuvieron juntos por última vez, pero al fin habían conseguido hacerse de tiempo. Los niños se quedaban por esa noche con los abuelos, porque para ese momento casi no había uno de ellos que no tuviera niños pequeños. Bueno, la excepción podía ser Rolf, pero Rolf parecía del tipo que iba a quedarse soltero toda la vida.

La sala de la casa de los Potter, nuevamente el lugar de reunión, estaba llena de los viejos amigos del colegio.

\- Bueno, yo no estoy viejo – dijo Ron, sonriendo – pero quizá tú deberías mirarte en el espejo, Zabini.

\- Y tú deberías considerar una dieta, Weasley.

\- Tú…

\- Ron… ¿recuerdas…- nadie sabía qué era lo que Ron debía recordar, pero las dos palabras de Luna sirvieron para que no replicara.

Bueno, no todos eran los mejores amigos, por supuesto. Pero aun así, todos en aquella tenían un pasado común, una experiencia que acabaron viviendo juntos. No todas las generaciones de ex estudiantes de Hogwarts seguían viéndose al pasar los años, eso era seguro. Sin embargo, hay cosas que acaban uniendo a las personas, como enfrentar a un troll, o pelear espalda contra espalda en una guerra.

\- Blaise, no sigas – le advirtió Astoria con una mirada amenazante. El hombre se calló enseguida.

\- Ayer estaba removiendo algunas cosas – dijo Ginny, - y encontré unas fotos – puso las fotografías sobre la mesita de la sala.

\- El equipo de Quidditch – dijo Draco con una sonrisa, viendo que era una fotografía antes del primer juego del sexto año. El último año en el que todos habían estado juntos. – No recordaba que estuvieras tan flacucho, Harry.

\- Tenías cara de tonto – siguió Hermione.

Y con amigos así, quien necesita enemigos…

\- Es que estaba mirando a Ginny, por supuesto – dijo Luna.

\- ¡Mira, esta es de la boda de Daphne y Neville! – exclamó Astoria – Theo todavía estaba por aquí…

\- ¿Saben cómo les está yendo? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

\- Oh, muy bien. Parece que Theo se está haciendo cada día más rico de lo que ya era. Y su hijo, Edgar, tiene la edad de Aaron.

\- ¿No será estupendo? – dijo Daphne – Irán todos a Hogwarts juntos.

\- Pero Frank será un Gryffindor.

\- Será Slytherin.

\- Ya veremos.

\- Bueno, al menos estoy segura de que Alice será Slytherin. Alice tiene que ser Slytherin.

Había pasado el tiempo, y todos habían cambiado. Hubo una vez en que Blaise trataba despreciaba a los "sangresucias" y "traidores a la sangre". Y Neville Longbottom, uno de los mayores traidores a la sangre que se pudiera encontrar, acabó siendo su cuñado. Ahora pasaban las navidades juntos en casa de los abuelos Greengrass, y Frank y Aaron se llevaban tan bien como dos primos podían llevarse.

¡Y hubo una vez en que Hermione no podía tolerar que Luna Lovegood creyera en cosas imposibles! Aunque ahora, claro, Luna era una reconocida naturalista, y su capacidad para creer había sido fundamental para su éxito – sin contar con las generosas donaciones de Sortilegios Weasley para financiar sus investigaciones.

\- Oigan, ¿ese de atrás no era Colin? – preguntó Ernie McMillan.

Ginny sonrió nostálgicamente.

\- Siempre estaba siguiendo a Harry a todos lados.

\- Cierto, antes de que fuera "El capitán Elegido" y el "Chico que anotó" – se burló Draco - ¿No eran esos tus apodos?

\- Muy gracioso – dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño, pero un segundo después estaba sonriendo.

\- Creí que tu apodo era "El Campeón de Slytherin" – dijo Ron.

Hubo un tiempo, muchos años atrás, cuando Ron Weasley odiaba a los Slytherins, y había pasado casi un año completo enojado con su hermana por haber quedado en esa casa. Tuvo que suceder algo horrible para que él recapacitara, pero fue una lección que no olvidó nunca.

\- Esa fue idea mía y de Pansy – dijo Daphne.

Apenas mencionó el nombre de su compañera, suspiró apenada. Pansy seguía sin hablarles hasta ese día, a pesar de los intentos de Daphne para hacer las paces.

\- Todavía no le gustan nuestras alianzas – dijo Draco, que estaba pensando en lo mismo – Pero quién sabe, tal vez cuando su hijo nazca cambie de opinión. Un hijo siempre cambia algo.

Y hubo un tiempo también, muchísimos años atrás, en lo que parecía haber sido otra vida, en que Draco Malfoy se rehusaba a aceptar su amistad con una hija de muggles, la llamaba "Granger" y le prohibía dirigirse a él por su nombre. Eso era, en realidad, otra vida.

\- ¡El baile de Navidad en cuarto curso! – exclamó Astoria. – Mira, Daphne, aquí están Krum y tú.

\- Viktor era realmente guapo – dijo Daphne, sonriendo.

\- ¡Oye! – protestó Neville - ¿Qué es eso?

\- No seas celoso – dijo Daphne, dándole un beso a su esposo, y luego susurrándole algo en el oído que hizo que el hombre se sonrojara.

\- No hay ninguna foto del ejército de Dumbledore – observó Dean.

\- Bueno, considerando que éramos una organización ilegal y secreta… - recordó Ginny – no era muy conveniente tomarse fotografías aquí y allá, ¿verdad?

Harry observó la cicatriz en la mano: "No debo decir mentiras." Había sido un año horrible, el quinto año. La vieja arpía había apelado por libertad hacía algunos meses, pero Harry se encargaría de que se pudriera en Azkaban por el resto de sus días.

\- Hicimos un par de cosas bien, ¿no es así? – dijo, mirando a su alrededor, a las personas que le rodeaban esa noche.

Sin duda, habían hecho un par de cosas bien, a pesar de las dificultades que se habían presentado en el camino. Estaban vivos. Seguían siendo amigos, y sus hijos eran amigos, en un mundo donde sus padres ya no les enseñaban a odiar a aquellos que eran diferentes.

Si, sin duda había hecho un par de cosas bien.


	14. Catorce Años Después

_"El año pasado también nevó: hice un hombre de nieve y mi hermano lo derribó, así que yo derribé a mi hermano. Y luego, bebimos té."_

* * *

 **Catorce Años Después**

A Albus le chispeaban los ojos verdes. No le gustaba enojarse, peros si alguien podía hacer que se enojara, era James. Tonto, tonto James.

\- ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO AHORA, JAMES! ¡DAME MI LIBRO!

James ni siquiera lo quería. Seguramente sólo quería presumir con la hermana de Scorpius, como siempre. Como si sirviera de algo. Su mamá siempre decía que Cressida era una pequeña genio. Por otro lado, Albus estaba seguro de que su hermano era medio troll, y no le extrañaría que en realidad alguien lo hubiera dejado en la puerta de la casa.

\- ¡Era mío primero!

\- ¡Es mío ahora!

\- ¡No, no lo es!

James salió de la habitación, cerrando de un portazo, pero Albus salió detrás de él también corriendo en dirección a la sala. No, esta vez su hermano no iba a ganar.

Siguieron forcejeando con el libro, hasta que pisaron accidentalmente la torre que Lily estaba armando cuidadosamente con sus bloques de madera, y todo se vino abajo. Entonces los dos hermanos dejaron de tironear del libro. Su hermana pequeña los miró, parpadeó un par de veces, volvió a fijarse en su perfecta torre que había sido destrozada, de nuevo miró a los culpables, los ojos azules se le volvieron acuosos. Gritó.

Los cristales de las ventanas se rompieron todos al mismo tiempo, haciéndose añicos. Otra vez. Su madre iba a matarlos.

\- Toma – dijo James, pasándole el libro a Albus rápidamente – ya no lo quiero.

Y salió huyendo, el muy gallina.

\- Espera, tienes razón, ¡es tuyo! – dijo Albus, escuchando los pasos veloces de su madre que se acercaba, salió persiguiendo a su hermano.

Pero ambos apenas habían llegado a las escaleras cuando se oyó el grito de su madre retumbando en las paredes.

\- ¡JAMES SIRIUS Y ALBUS SEVERUS, ESTÁN CASTIGADOS!

Si su madre fuera Hermione Malfoy, seguro el castigo no sería tan terrible, pero Ginevra Potter sabía dónde lo sentirían más. Ninguno de los dos pudo acompañar a su madre en el partido del Puddlemere contra los Chuddley Cannons, a pesar de que habían estado esperando por ese juego por semanas, y era la primera vez que podrían ir con ella. Hasta habían presumido con sus amigos que estarían en el podio del comentador durante el juego, y sería una vergüenza que descubrieran que no habían podido ir. Louis se reiría de ellos, Roxanne se reiría de ellos, Lucy se reiría de ellos, Scorpius se reiría de ellos… ¡Merlín, hasta Dora podría burlarse! Quedarían como mentirosos.

James y Albus necesitaron habitaciones separadas tan pronto como James tuvo edad suficiente para gastarle bromas a su hermano menor. No pasaba un día sin que pelearan o discutieran por algo, y su madre constantemente debía estirar su paciencia hasta límites insospechados.

La mayoría de las veces, el que acababa siendo reprendido era James. Por su naturaleza traviesa, era siempre más probable encontrarlo a él molestando a Albus, que podía contentarse jugando solo, o leyendo un libro; el niño incluso prefería jugar con Lily – o con Scorpius, cuando le dejaban ir a casa de su amigo – que pelear con su hermano. Pero era inevitable que incluso el tranquilo Albus reaccionara a las provocaciones, por lo que tener juntos a los dos niños Potter por demasiado tiempo, o sin nada que hacer, era peor a que un huracán pasara por la casa. Las únicas veces en que James y Albus pasaban un tiempo considerable sin pelear, era cuando Teddy venía a quedarse con ellos en las vacaciones: a los dos les gustaba el "primo" mayor, y Teddy se entendía muy bien con ambos, así que cuando el chico estaba en casa, se sentía la armonía en el hogar.

Su mamá era muy clara con las reglas sobre romper cosas, o molestar al otro, o peor, molestar a su hermana menor. Normalmente, su papá eran "un poco" más blando – y James no dudaba en intentar sacar provecho de esto – pero esta vez, su padre no hizo nada para evitar el castigo. Estaba enojado porque los dos le daban un pésimo ejemplo a su hermana, y claro… ambos sabían que Lily era su favorita.

\- Es tu culpa. – dijo Albus, mientras ordenaban el lío que habían armado en el dormitorio del menor de los chicos. Las sillas estaban tiradas, los libros arrojados todos de sus estantes, el cubrecamas manchado con marcas de zapato… – siempre lo arruinas todo.

\- Cállate – dijo James de mal humor.

Él sólo buscaba divertirse, pero siempre acababa siendo el gran culpable de todo, y Albus siempre era el inocente. Un aburrido, eso es lo que era. No era justo. ¿Por qué Cressida tenía unos hermanos con los que podía jugar, pero él en cambio había conseguido sólo a un aburrido y a una llorona? Antes al menos podía ir a visitar a Fred, pero ahora su primo iba a Hogwarts y ya no tenía con quién divertirse. James también quería ir a Hogwarts, pero todavía le faltaban dos años para recibir su carta.

\- James, ayúdame – le dijo Albus, que se paraba de puntas sobre una silla, pero no alcanzaba a poner la caja de juguetes en su lugar –, que pesa mucho.

El chico suspiró.

\- Bájate, eres un enano.

Albus se bajó de la silla, y James le quitó la caja de las manos. Como era una cabeza más alto que su hermano, no le costó nada alcanzar el lugar.

\- Gracias. – dijo el menor – Oye, puedes quedarte con el libro si quieres. Pero si de verdad quieres ganarle a Cressida, Scorpius me dijo que ahora está tratando de aprender a jugar ajedrez mágico.

A James le brillaron los ojos.

\- ¿En serio?

Albus volvió a asentir, y James comenzó a maquinar en su cabeza. Tenía que pedirle al tío Ron que le enseñara a jugar – aunque tuviera que soportar a Lyran y Lorcan, esos dos le volvían loco… - pero esta vez iba a ganar.

Enseguida, James dejó de sentirse enojado con Albus. La verdad era que su hermano era bastante listo. Los hermanos menores no eran tan malos, después de todo. Y Lily era algo llorona, pero era algo bonita, también.


	15. Quince Años Después

_"Hablarle a un adolescente de los hechos de la vida, es como darle un baño a un pez"_

* * *

 **Quince Años Después.**

Victoiré Weasley sabía que ella era especial. La primera Weasley de su generación, y no había nacido pelirroja, llevándole la contraria a docenas de Weasleys antes que ella. Se sentido especial desde que nació, porque tenía la atención y el amor de todos a su alrededor, un privilegio al ser la primera nieta, la primera sobrina, la primera hija. Luego, cuando fue a Hogwarts, a pesar que su padre y casi todos sus tíos hubieran sido seleccionados para Gryffindor, ella se salió del molde otra vez, al ser seleccionada para Ravenclaw.

Muchos le decían que ella era muy parecida a su madre, y en algunas cosas era así, pero Victoiré sabía también de sus diferencias. Para empezar, amaba la comida de su abuela… Bien, tal vez sí eran demasiado parecidas.

Ella sabía que era bella, y normalmente usaba su popularidad y su imagen angelical a su favor, aunque siempre acababa sorprendiendo a los demás. Victoiré seguía sus propias normas, porque era una chica especial. Y a una chica como ella, sólo podía gustarle alguien igual de especial. Ese muchacho era tal especial que podría distinguirlo entre miles con ridícula facilidad.

Lo único que jugaba en su contra, era que se conocieran de tanto tiempo. Eran amigos desde mucho antes de comenzar el colegio, desde que eran sólo unos bebés. Él era, probablemente, el muchacho más bueno y más dulce del mundo, pero por eso mismo siempre la había tratado como una hermana menor, y no había indicios de que eso fuera a cambiar. Y al diablo, no era eso lo que ella quería, así que había que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Teddy era muy listo, pero para los sentimientos, era un lento… nunca se daría cuenta por sí mismo, si ella no le empujaba un poco, y fue por eso que tuvo que salir con Phil Davies. Victoiré no sintió remordimientos por usar un poco al muchacho, porque al final consiguió lo que buscaba: que Teddy abriera los ojos.

Y menos mal, porque francamente, ella estaba harta de que las chicas le miraran como si tuvieran alguna oportunidad con él, cuando obviamente todo lo que Teddy necesitaba era darse cuenta de que ellos serían perfectos juntos. Perdedoras.

La mejor parte era que todo el mundo amaba a Teddy, a toda la familia le encantaba el muchacho, así que dar la noticia de que estaban saliendo debía ser la parte fácil, pero Victoiré descubrió pronto que había estado equivocada.

Había una persona a quien de pronto Teddy ya no le pareció tan bueno, y ese fue Bill Weasley.

¿Qué se creía ese chico que era, para traicionar su confianza de esa forma, cuando le habían abierto las puertas de su casa? Victoiré era una niña – de quince años – pero una niña todavía.

No, Victoiré no podía pensar en novios hasta que terminara el colegio y encontrara una profesión. No, definitivamente no tenían su autorización, y deberían tener vergüenza de estar preguntándole. ¡Tenía terminantemente prohibido volver a pisar su casa, y más valía que cuando regresaran al colegio, se mantuvieran bien apartados!

Sus padres habían tenido una gran discusión al respecto después de eso, y su madre – defendiéndola a capa y espada – mandó por primera vez a su madre a dormir en el sofá de la sala. Épico.

Victoiré siempre había pensado en su padre como el hombre más genial y más razonable del mundo, hasta ese día. Pero su padre estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que podía ser inflexible y autoritario con ella sin ofrecer ninguna razón, no señor. Había intentado hacer las cosas del modo correcto, pero no funcionó.

Así que hizo lo más natural del mundo, lo que cualquier chica de quince años haría, por supuesto. Les dijo a todos que había roto con Teddy, pero en realidad seguían viéndose en el colegio, con cuidado, por supuesto, que ni Dominique ni Fred o Molly se enteraran, o si no se irían con historias a su padre. Su hermana todavía no entendía de esas cosas, porque todos los chicos le parecían desagradables y tontos – los Teddy Lupin no abundaban por allí -. Era bastante difícil esconder las cosas de sus primos y de su hermana, porque para desgracia de Victoiré los Weasley eran muy conocidos en el colegio, sobretodo por Sortilegios Weasley. Gracias, querida familia.

No le gustaba tener que llegar a esos extremos – y sinceramente, había sido difícil convencer al siempre correcto Teddy – pero no le dejaban otra opción. Se suponía que por ser la mayor, debería ser más fácil. Pero resultaba que al haber sido la primera, la sobrina favorita de todos, era también la más protegida. Otra vez, muchas gracias.

Solamente su abuela, su mamá y la tía Ginny podían entender, porque el resto de sus primas eran todavía unas niñas. Y si la tía Ginny había comenzado a salir con el tío Harry cuando era incluso más joven que ella, ¿entonces por qué demonios, dos décadas después, ella no podía hacer lo mismo? (Cuando había utilizado ese argumento, su padre le dijo que los tiempos eran diferentes, y BlaBlaBla…) Además, sólo estaban saliendo, ¡no se iban a casar!

Así que ella iba a seguir su propio camino, mientras esperaba a que su padre entrara en razón. Sabía que eventualmente lo haría, después de todo era un hombre inteligente, y tal vez acabaría hasta agradeciendo que de todos los chicos en los que ella se pudo haber fijado, eligió a uno bastante confiable. Su padre no tenía que saber, por supuesto, de los besos y los otros detalles.

Con todo ese problema ocupando su mente, era sorprendente que hubiera quien dijera que la vida de los adolescentes no podía ser más fácil esos días. Claro, para los adultos era fácil decirlo, porque probablemente ya comenzaban a olvidar sus propios días de juventud… seguro que habían sido héroes de guerra, y habían tenido preocupaciones mucho más urgentes, pero Victoiré dudaba que no se hubieran preocupado ni una vez por asuntos tan comunes como el primer amor, los celos o la pasión. Simplemente se olvidaban.


	16. Un Día de Estos

**Bueno, este es el final de Larga Vida. No tengo más capítulos de años posteriores escritos para este fic.**

 **Ermac18: si, comenzaré pronto la historia de Cressida Malfoy :)**

 **Y otra vez quiero agradecerles, CecyBlack y Silvers Astoria, por acompañar con todos sus comentarios este corto fanfiction. Saludos!**

* * *

 _"Si puedes tomarte un momento, por favor prométeme esto: que te quedarás a mi lado para siempre_

 _Pero si Dios envía al destino y nos fuerza a decir adiós, si tienes hijos algún día…_

 _Cuando ellos apunten a las fotos, por favor, diles mi nombre." Long Live._

* * *

 **Un día de éstos.**

"Y aquí, James, es donde están tus abuelos: James y Lily."

"¿Y entonces… ¿qué pasó?" preguntó James.

"¿Y esa casa era de ellos? ¿Por qué está destruida?" serían luego las interrogantes de Albus.

"¿Cómo murieron, papá?" ésa fue Lily.

Cuando los chicos empezaron a recibir sus cartas a Hogwarts, Harry supo que ya no podrían protegerlos de todo, como habían hecho hasta el momento: iban a unirse a un mundo que les trataría de manera diferente por ser unos Potter, un mundo que no se tocaría el corazón al hablar – sin pudor alguno – de recuerdos que serían siempre tristes, de verdades que dolerían demasiado. Y entonces, cuando llegaba el momento de hablar con la verdad, iban a visitar las tumbas de sus abuelos en el Valle de Godric.

Y entonces llegaba en momento, en el que los niños eran suficientemente mayores para comprender, en que Harry y Ginny les contaban toda la historia, a cada uno en su propio tiempo. Les contaron cómo y por qué murieron sus abuelos, el terror de aquellos días, el sacrificio de su abuela.

Harry les hablaba también de los años viviendo con los Dursley, y de su llegada a Hogwarts. Y Ginny hablaría también de su primer año, porque sus hijos habrían de ser más cuidadosos que ella. Uno espera siempre que los hijos no repitan los errores de sus padres, aunque es inevitable que cometan sus propios errores.

Les contaban las historias de todos aquellos que ya no estaban con ellos, pero que no merecían ser olvidados: los merodeadores y sus míticas bromas y cómo ponían el colegio de cabeza en sus días, de cómo eran tan amigos que tres de ellos se convirtieron en animagos para acompañar al que en secreto era un hombre lobo, de Lily Evans y su amistad con el príncipe mestizo. Les hablaban de Dumbledore, de Sirius y del profesor Snape, todos ejemplos de cómo las cosas no son siempre lo que uno imagina, porque después de todo Dumbledore sí se preocupaba por que Harry saliera con vida de la guerra, y Sirius no había traicionado a sus mejores amigos, y el profesor Snape no había sido nunca un traidor, sino el hombre más valiente que ellos habían conocido.

Harry les hablaba de Sirius, y de Emmeline, y cómo se habían querido por tan corto tiempo, antes de que ambos murieran como héroes también. Y los chicos aprendían, por parte de Ginny, que el tío George solía ser todavía más divertido cuando eran jóvenes, en la época en que eran Gred y Feorge.

Los tres hermanos aprendieron, en su momento, el papel de su padre y de su madre en la guerra, y supieron que sus padres habían sido verdaderos héroes, aunque ellos no usaran esos términos para describirse a sí mismos. Harry y Ginevra Potter, los héroes de Slytherin.

La vida no iba a ser fácil para sus hijos tampoco, Harry y Ginny lo sabían. Pero al menos, siempre permanecerían allí para ellos, para acompañarlos y para apoyarlos. Así debía ser, porque aunque los hijos crezcan, los padres nunca olvidan la expectación previa a la llegada, los días en que los tuvieron en los brazos, recién nacidos, la esperanza que ellos representaron. Los padres no olvidan la frustración durante las noches sin dormir, la alegría de escuchar sus primeras palabras, la emoción de los primeros pasos, las peleas que debieron parar, los llantos que tuvieron que calmar, los cuentos antes de dormir, o los monstruos que tuvieron que espantar.

Del mismo modo, Cressida, Scorpius y Dora aprenderían que, aunque ellos siempre repetían que querían ser de Slytherin, hubo una vez en que era la casa más temida de Hogwarts. Que hubo un día en que su madre fue perseguida, por ser hija de muggles. Que tenían un abuelo, que estaba en prisión. Y no podían ir a verlo. Que hubo una vez donde el mundo estaba lleno de odio, y que los Malfoy eran una de las familias que despreciaban a los hijos de muggles. Que, sin embargo, también hubo héroes en su familia: Sirius, Regulus, Tonks… que ellos no estaban a su lado, pero gracias a esas personas las cosas habían mejorado.

Tener que contar todas aquellas cosas no era algo fácil, y menos agradable. Pero sólo conociendo a medida del horror, la medida del miedo y del odio, podrían ellos apreciar también la magnitud del amor; el mundo, después de todo, no es sólo blanco o negro.

Los chicos entenderían, y el entendimiento les haría más fuerte. Llevarían su nombre con orgullo, a pesar del enorme peso que podría significar en ocasiones.

Harían amigos para toda la vida, amistades tan duraderas como las de Harry, Draco, Hermione y Ginny. Se enamorarían. Tontamente, ridículamente. Harry pegaría el grito en el cielo cuando Lily le presentara a su primer novio. Draco sería peor. Hermione y Ginny simplemente reirían, siempre cómplices de sus hijas.

Los chicos crecerían, pelearían sus propias batallas, y harían sus propias vidas, y dejarían de necesitarlos – o al menos pretenderían que ya no los necesitaban más – y sólo vendrían de visita de vez en cuando.

Luego, finalmente, llegaría un día en que los padres no pudieran seguir acompañando a los hijos en ese mundo. Con suerte, se marcharían juntos – porque juntos habían vivido, casi toda su vida, y juntos habían crecido, habían amado y habían soñado -. Sería una tarde de otoño, y hojas naranjas cubrirían la acera. No habría mucho tiempo para despedidas, pero no haría falta.

Y cuando ese momento llegara, cuando se reunieran con los otros seres queridos, largamente añorados, no tendrían cargas de consciencia, porque habían dado lo mejor de sí para que las cosas a su alrededor mejoraran. Y aunque imperfecto, dejarían un mundo mejor, que sus hijos se encargarían de seguir perfeccionando.

Del otro lado, donde les estaría esperando el infinito, sus hijos creerían, tal vez, que los habían dejado. Pero incluso separados por el velo de la vida, todavía estarían observándoles, protegiéndoles. Ese era, después de todo, el trabajo de los padres.

Siempre.


End file.
